Heroes of Empire City
by Firestar001
Summary: Longpaws my twin OC's X InFamous. Written for people who haven't played the game before. What if Cole wasn't the only one who was near the Ray Sphere? What if two girls were also near the Ray Sphere? Would they save the city, or rule what's left?
1. The Pilot Chapter

**Okay everyone, here's the story I promised you; an InFamous X Longpaw story. This is the one that I'm writing for my Creative Composition Class, so I've been able to re-write this story for those who _haven't_ played the game before.**

"Luna" Normal speaking

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

**Now let's get this show on the road everyone.**

**"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10. Lookin' good Luna..."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny." ~ Jean Nidetch.<em>**

*** Luna's POV ***

I snap my eyes open as I regain consciousness, blinking a few times as my eyes clear themselves. _Oh man. What happened here?_ This is my first reaction to what _used_ to be part of New York's Empire City. It looks like somebody tried to recreate a moon crater on Earth and then fill it with the flames from Hell itself. All around me is fire, lava, and complete destruction. Smoke rises into the air from the fire and cars caught in the magma. Beyond the lava-lake are the ruins of burning or collapsed buildings. The only thing leading off my island of concrete is a walkway of dirt and crumbling stone.

"Luna." My thoughts are broken when Silver calls out to me. My twin sister kneels next to a man also occupying 'Isle de Volcano.' He wears a dirty blue jacket with dark-blue jeans. One side of his head and his right leg are covered in red liquid. His head is hairless, possibly from the blast and he looks to be in his mid twenties. I quickly help Silver lift the man up, realizing that his leg is red with blood. My eyes meet her silver ones, noticing the cat-slits in them. Ash covers her face and her shirt is torn in a few places. Her jean legs are black with burn-marks and rips cover the legs. The only scratches I can see are two horizontal cuts on each cheek, giving the impression of whiskers. Other than that, she seems all right.

"Wha… what happened?" The man speaks hoarsely. I open my mouth to say something when the sound of helicopter blades tunes out my voice. We all look up to see a search chopper shining a spotlight at us. Silver and I wave to it, getting attention of the pilot.

"Hey, you three. If you can get out of here, make your way to the Fremont Bridge. We're organizing an evacuation effort there.… Hey you, get out of the garage, the whole building could come down." Then the chopper flies off towards the bridge, leaving the three of us to get to safety on our own. I grab my shirt and clutch the sword-belt, breathing a sigh of relief. Silver and I each own a sword in hopes of being in the Empire City Renaissance Fair. We've been taking sword lessons from our martial arts instructor, Morgan. We've been carrying them with us almost everywhere in case we find an interesting place to practice.

"Let's hurry…" the man speaks again. My sister and I get under each arm to help support him as he starts to move. All three of us slowly move along the rocky pathway, ducking back when cars explode in the lava. I'm sweating from the heat of the fires that spawn near us while we find a way up to a solid structure.

"What's your name?" I ask the man as we all leap onto a bus half-in the ground and half-stuck on the second floor of a nearby parking garage.

"Cole, Cole McGrath. What about you?" he rasps.

"My real name's Laura Longpaw, but my friends call me Luna," I reply.

"Name's Selvena, but I go by Silver," my twin says. "Come on you two, let's go." Not much else is said as we walk along the parking garage.

"Cole… you there brother? C'mon man, pick up," Cole reaches into his pocket and hits a button on a cell phone.

"Zeke, what happened?" he asks as we carry him through the wreckage of the garage.

"A bomb went off out in the Historic District. Some people say its terrorists. Took out five city blocks. Hurry up and get to the bridge. Trish and I are waiting for you," Zeke says before hanging up. We continue walking around debris and rubble when we pass a tangle of exposed power lines, blue electricity jumping from them. When we try to move past the power lines, electricity suddenly leaps into our arms and courses through our bodies. All three of us stand erect, jerking and twitching as our bodies react to the sudden electrocution. It feels like fire is flooding my veins, making me want to scream in pain but no words will come out. Suddenly the electricity ceases to flow into us, like a switch was thrown. The three of us huff as a single thought runs through our minds: _What happened? We should be dead. No human could survive that._ None of us have an answer as we continue making our way to Fremont Bridge. I try to keep Cole in the least amount of pain as possible. Once we get to the other side of the garage, more electricity jumps at us from cars and a broken light post. We should have died again, but we didn't. _Right now, I'm just way too tired to even care._

"What's happening to us?" I hear Silver mutter. We all look to the side and see a huge chunk of asphalt sink into the earth, creating a makeshift ramp to a bridge below.

"Let's go," McGrath says in his hoarse voice. We all skid down the ramp, what remains of our shoes scrapping against the rough concrete, before dropping to the ground, landing very crudely as Cole lets out another grunt of pain. Ahead of us are ambulances and a few police cars. Cops are shouting out for everyone to get across the bridge, survivors of the bomb flocking to the Neon district.

"Cole! Cole!" We all look up to see a man in a leather coat with several pouches across his chest. "Hurry up, man!" Silver and I help Cole, injured as he looks, towards the bridge. We manage to make it to the edge of the overpass when another light show happens. Electricity arcs from cars, trucks, and lampposts; flying towards the three of us as huge lightning bolts fall from the sky. Cars explode into brilliant fireballs; people die as the lightning strikes them and the bridge gets blasted with burn marks.

"It's the terrorists! Run, Cole, run!" the man yells, waving to us. Cole seems to limp out from under us and sprints his way across the bridge, the two of us following. Huge lightning bolts strike the structure, torching cars and electrocuting anyone unfortunate enough to be near us. When we reach the other side, I hear a woman call out Cole's name. I think the lightning has stopped when we reached the bridge, but I'm in too much pain to even care. Two figures, an EMT and the man in the leather coat rush over to us. That's when we black out from exhaustion and our wounds.

"Cole…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the pilot chapter for "Heroes of Empire City" I'm going to be updating it based on how many reviews I get; the more reviews, the more likely I'll update my story. The fewer the reviews, the more likely I'll be updating every two weeks...<strong>

**1/8/2012 - I'm finally finished with the 30 pages for school and I've had the pages revised and rewritten. So I'll be updating chapters 1 -4 and posting chapter 5  
><strong>


	2. CH: 2  Recovery

**Alright everyone how was Thanksgiving? Mine was pretty good, but your not here for me to blabber about that. Since you've given me some reviews, I'll hold up my end of the bargen and provide you all with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InFamous, Sucker Punch does. But if they want to use my characters for InFamous 3, all they need to do is ask. (and possibly give me a free copy of the game, but that's debatable)**

* * *

><p>**<em>While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know... hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. All those that couldn't escape whatever happened in the Historic District, killed just trying to escape. **<em>

Before I continue I guess I should describe what I look like. I'm 5'3, 16-year-old, white female with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes with cat-slits; a genetic trait that I've hid with contact lenses (except on Halloween when I used to go as a kitty cat). My body is fit from martial arts and parkour (Urban exploration). Unlike other girls, I have another genetic trait where I can't develop anything in the chest. Usually, I wear my favorite T-shirt, red with a green crescent moon on the back. I've also started to carry a sword on my back, practicing my swordsmanship whenever and wherever I can. I can usually be seen wearing brown cargo shorts, red free-runner sneakers and orange tipless gloves to complete my outfit. Silver, my twin, looks the same as me with a few exceptions: she has silvery-white eyes with the black cat-slits (both genetic deformities), her red shirt has a light-grey flame on it, and she wears two white cloths wrapped around her hands instead of gloves. It helps to keep our hands protected when we're gripping at concrete of buildings during exploration.

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 2<p>

I blink my eyes open and find myself hooked up to a heartbeat monitor. I look around and take in my surroundings. I see a brown-haired lady wearing an EMT outfit adjusting some wires by another bed. Sitting in a chair is the man from the bridge, reading a magazine through orange sunglasses. Next to Cole's bed is a tray with a few glasses of water. A groan escapes my lips as I move to sit up. The man and woman both look up to me.

"Oh good. You're awake," the woman says. "Listen; while you're up I need to run a basic check up on you; I need to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything serious." She pulls out a stethoscope and puts it in her ears.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. You don't need to worry about your shirt." Then she looks over to the man in the seat. "Zeke! Turn around! Don't look over here!" The man, Zeke, just shrugs and looks back to his magazine like he couldn't care less. I probably wouldn't care even less than him as I lifted up my shirt, still keeping it over my flat chest.

"Okay, take in a deep breath for me. Okay now another one," the doctor says as she puts her stethoscope to my skin. I shiver slightly at the cold metal on my skin.

"My name's Trish, Trish Dailey," she says while listening with the stethoscope.

"Laura Longpaw, but you can call me Luna," I reply as I take in another breath. Trish puts the stethoscope on another part of my back and tells me to breathe in again. We continue this cycle of breathing and listening while Trish does her thing.

"Alright, you're good," she finally says, shifting my shirt back down. Then we do other basic tests; reflex tests with the rubber hammer, moving a pen back and forth in front of my eyes and looking into my eyes and ears with a bright light. Trish immediately notices the cat slits as the contact lenses fell out somewhere. She comments how they make me more special and I shouldn't hide something that makes me unique. We finish up with the reflexes when Cole and Silver wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead," I say to my twin, who just lets out a yawn of a groan as she tries to sit up. Trish moves to give Cole a glass of water as he tries to sit up in his bed. When Cole reaches out for the cup, electricity suddenly sparks from his hand. Trish drops the glass in surprise. When Silver and I reach out to grab Cole's hand, his electricity arcs towards our own appendages and ignites the hands up with lightning. Each of us clutches our wrists, as if cutting off the blood flow will stop whatever's going on.

Then as soon as it had come, it stops; like someone flipped off a switch. All of us look at one another with wide eyes, unsure of what happened. I'm the first one to make a move, crouching down to pick up the glass from the shattered cup and placing them in the garbage as if it was the most important thing in the world.

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 4.<p>

"C'mon you've gotta try again," Zeke pesters the three of us. We're in a large back alley with a few dumpsters in front of us. Silver and I just finish our sword and martial arts katas (the strikes and blocks). Ever since the lightning at Miss Dailey's apartment, Cole's slightly-overweight friend has been pestering us to try the lightning again. We let out a sigh, finally giving in just to appease Zeke. Each one of us gets into a different stance: Cole looking like a brawlers stance with his hands open; Silver holding an arm out straight with her other hand lightly grasping the forearm; I hold my footwork like Cole's with my left hand straight out and my right hand back with both palms open.

"Okay this is just stupid," Cole sighs as he puts down his arms.

"Come on, Cole, try again. We could be onto something," I say as I look at the yellow-jacketed bike courier. "Or are you telling me that you don't believe what happened at Trish's apartment was real? I _know_ you know what happened."

"Yeah, c'mon brother. These powers might be the only thing we have against these gangs," Zeke says. I nod in agreement; just yesterday we saw some guys stealing from this lady, threatening to beat her up with bats if she didn't hand over her purse. We all try again, trying to manage a spark, sputter, jolt, anything. A few blue sparks jump from our hands, only to fizzle out.

"Well that was pathetic," Cole sighs.

"Naw man. That was awesome," Zeke says enthusiastically. "Y'all just gotta keep trying." My sister smirks at the idea, a competitive gleam in her eyes as she gets back into a stance similar to mine, only with her palm angled down and fingers forward. I get into my own stance and focus again with Cole, neither of us wanting to be outdone. As I concentrate, small streams of sparks crackle from my hands. Soon Cole manages to make more than me, and Silver makes brighter sparks. That's how it works, each one of us trying to outdo the other.

I'm not sure how long it's been, probably a few hours, but the sky has gotten dark and Miss Dailey decides to come and watch us. It's actually pretty cool, making these sparks like it's the fourth of July. Almost making me forget what happened four days ago.

"It's getting late. We should get back home, Cole," she says as she notices how dark it is.

"Alright babe," he replies walking over to her. Then he stops midstride and looks at us: "What about you two? Shouldn't you be getting home?" I look to Silver's eyes and see that they reflect my own sadness.

"The thing is… our home was destroyed by the blast. Our parents are probably dead. We were right next to our house when that bomb went off. There's no way they could have survived." I blink back tears as I remember where we were the second before the blast; Silver puts a hand on my shoulder as we try hard not to cry in front of them. Trish gasps as we reveal this information.

"I understand how you feel. I lost my sister in the Blast. Her name was Amy," she says, walking towards and bringing Silver and me closer to Cole & Zeke. Tears flow down my cheeks as she moves us together. It feels nice that she's doing this, makes us realize that we're not alone.

"Hey… uh… you two wanna stay with us; me and Cole?" Zeke offers. "I've still got room to spare on the roof and I've got two rooms below. Besides, you can't stay anywhere else with what's gone on, and Trish doesn't have much space in her apartment for you two."

"And it would be good to have two girls with you boys; could teach you both how to cook and motivate you to clean up, Zeke," Trish says in a mock argument.

"Hey now, the roof just needs to be… reorganized that's all," Zeke chuckles. "Cole sucks at poker anyway." Cole then argues with Zeke about poker in a friendly argument.

"Thanks you guys," Silver says before we walk to our new home.

_**While we worked on our powers and recovered from the blast, the city outside fell apart. A plague struck. Followed by rioting. Thefts. Rapes. Civilization committed suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chicken-shit to stand against the gangs that control things now. But the three of us have started to change, gaining more control over our powers, mastering them. I just hope it's not too late…**_

**_"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." ~ Abraham Lincoln_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for Chapter two. Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the more likely I will be to update. (and please try to review the latest chapters, unless your going to review each individual chapter).<strong>

****1/8/2012 - I'm finally finished with the 30 pages for school and I've had the pages revised and rewritten. So I'll be updating chapters 1 -4 and posting chapter 5****


	3. CH: 3 First Glimpse

**Alright now, I've decided to update this story so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." ~ Abraham Lincoln<em>**

EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 14

I sigh as I look into the mirror. It's not because of the messy hair or the cat-slit eyes, but the cheek marks on my face. The facial scars we received from the blast seemed to evolve with my powers; the scars turning a purple coloring as our powers progress. This makes them seem like strange facial tattoos. After some trial and error and experimenting; it's discovered that I'm able to become invisible when in really dark shadows while Silver is able to make flames appear in her palms along with spewing small fireballs from her mouth. Cole chuckled when he saw us with our 'tattoos.' Zeke started nicknaming me 'Neko' and Silver 'Hellcat.' Even Trish laughed when she saw us. I sigh again as I run a comb a few times through my hair, yanking out a few knots in it.

"Morning, Luna," Zeke says as I head up top. I move over to Silver and we begin our Katas; Kitsunekan (Fox) Karate and Wolulank Ickyan (Wolf style) Katas to be exact. We then have a friendly spar between the two of us, to try and take our mind off what's going on outside the roof. Suddenly the tables and glassware start to rattle on the rooftop. All of us look up and see a large carrier-plane fly about a dozen feet above our heads.

"Whoa, flying so low I thought it was gonna crash into us," Silver comments. The TV then goes to a color test pattern.

"Hey, it's the TV jacker. I love this guy," Zeke says as I sit on one of the couch's arm rests. The TV goes all static and fuzzy before a man in a white T-shirt starts to broadcast.

"Just got word that the feds dropped some relief packages into Archer Square, the liars at the corporate media tells us that we're gonna get our fair share, that more is coming, heh, that's easy for them to say! They're not the ones living in this hellhole! And truth is that we've been abandoned, and no one is coming to save us. So head over to Archer Square before the Reapers show up. Voice of Survival, Out." Then the TV goes back to a Pop-Eye cartoon.

"I told ya they'd drop food today. Guess who's sleeping in the bed tonight and tomorrow," I say with a grin. Silver and I bet when they'll drop food; winner gets the bed, loser gets the mattress.

"Let's discuss bets over some grub. I haven't had some good food in a while," Zeke says, patting his belly.

"That's not gonna stop you from pigging out is it?" Cole asks.

"Oh no it aint. Zeke's gotta eat," he chuckles.

"You go down; we've got the express elevator."

"Man, you get all the fun." Zeke grumbles before running down the stairs. Cole then turns to us and motions for us to go first. _Aw he's such a gentleman. No wonder Trish likes him._ I think with a grin before leaping off the roof. Silver and Cole follow me, landing not too far away. The sound of heavy breathing makes me look up and grin.

"Whew. That was one helluva jump. Wish I could do something like that," Zeke huffs as I dust my legs off. "Running down all those stairs… sucks donkey balls." We all chuckle at Zeke's humor. "Before we head over to Archer's square, I need to pick up a new six-shooter."

"Oh here we go…" Cole mutters as we follow his slightly-overweight friend.

"Hey, that was badass. The second you touched it, the electricity in your hand set off the gunpowder and the whole thing goes KABAM!" Zeke chuckles. Silver and I grin as we remember what happened.

"Nearly blew my hand off," Cole replies with some annoyance as Zeke turns a corner on his way to the new gun.

"Which is why you won't be touching the new one. I traded this guy one of my home-made batteries," Zeke says as he rounds a corner, passing random people as he jogs.

"You mean the ones that explode when you use them? The ones that nearly blew up the roof when I was near them?" Silver asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell, he don't know about that," he replies with a laugh. "And you'd better be careful, Hellcat." I chuckle as well. When she went near one of Zeke's unfinished batteries, it nearly exploded due to a fault in the wiring and for the fact that she somehow ignited the chemicals. We manage to jog down half the sidewalk before Zeke strikes up another conversation.

"You know what I miss? Pizza. Big sloppy slices. And... and… payday. Having a big fat wad of bills in your pocket," Zeke continues.

"I'd settle for some hot water," Cole says from behind us.

"I miss Morgan-sensei's sessions," Silver says. Morgan was our martial arts sensei as well as our Kenjutsu sword teacher.

"Especially our spars," I add. Morgan Sensei frequently sparred with us when she wasn't teaching us something new or doing something else. Whenever we went to her for help, be it making some tough decisions or guidance, or how to go about doing something, she would _always_ have us spar while we talked. "She'd always say 'you shouldn't be sitting around. If you have time to laze around, you have time to practice your forms.'"

"Hey Cole, remember that time we were coming home from Duffy's, and I had to take a leak, and that bike cop was yellin' at me to put up my hands?" Zeke changes the conversation as we duck into an alleyway, playing follow the fat leader.

"You pissed all over him," Cole laughs at the memory.

"He told me to put up my hands! Well, while he's out back, I hop in and we take off! Ha-ha, awesome!" "Yeah, awesome. Until we run into a wall of cops." "Like I said before, awesome! Too bad we won't be able to do anything like that again," Zeke sighs at the memory.

"Not unless someone invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it." Silver and I also travel down memory lane, laughing at a few times when we pissed off Sensei. _I wonder where she is in all of this…_ I don't have much time to think as we've finally reached our destination; a parking lot with several cars in it.

"He told me he was gonna leave it under a car, thought there'd be only one. We'll never find it now," Zeke complains as he tries to look under the cars. As I flex lightning between my hands, an idea forms in my head. I charge electricity into my hands and push outward, like I'm pushing someone away. A large blast of statically charged air flies outward and overturns the car in front of me. Cole and Silver, seeing what I can do, also try the technique a few times before Zeke finally gets his gun.

"Hell-lacious. Dang I didn't know y'all could do something like that," Zeke exclaims as he checks the gun out. Then he notices how we're all huffing and puffing a few times. "Hey, y'all don't look so hot."

"Drained… wait, got… idea…" Cole huffs as he walks over to a power box and sticks his hand out. Blue electricity flows from the power box and jumps into his fingertips. Silv and I also do the same thing, absorbing the electricity from the box. It feels like we're being healed by the electricity from the power feeder.

"Whoa! You're all walking batteries. Must need to charge up after you fire off a bunch of juice," Zeke exclaims. "Let's head over to Archer Square." As we move we hear Cole's cell ring. _That reminds me, we should try to get cells so we can contact him._

"Hey babe… yeah we're all headed over to Archer's right now… I'm feeling great, used to be where I couldn't power a light bulb. Now I'm jumping off buildings, frying the junk on the roof… relax, we're fine… yeah the twins are with us… here's Luna… love you too…" Cole then hands the cell to me.

"Hello this is Longpaw Lightning, where we're the only source of free battery charging and junk frying. Luna here, how may I help you?" I say with a grin on my face. Trish's laugh sounds from the phone.

"Hey Luna, how are you two?" Trish asks us.

"We're fine 'mom'. We're eating all our veggies and getting to bed on time, doing our chores and getting outside," I say with another grin and earning another laugh.

"Good… just checking on you. Hope to see you at Archer Square. Could you put Silver on the phone?" I hand the phone to my sister and after exchanging words with Trish, she hands the phone back to Cole. After a few more twists and turns we finally reach Archer Square. Zeke whistles as soon as he spots the parachute of the relief package caught on the statue in the center of the square; at least thirty, forty feet out of reach.

"Boy, sure is stuck up there. One of you might need to climb up there and knock the food down. You're the only ones who can survive a fall like that," he comments. I'm already up on a lamp post, climbing it like a cat in a tree. That puts a smirk on my face as I navigate my way up the statue. I've always wanted to climb this, but couldn't due to the cops crying to me to get down. This time, people are depending on me to do this; they could starve without the food. A single bolt of electricity on the rusted hook releases the food to the ground. My smirk vanishes upon seeing several red-hooded figures rushing towards the square. _Damn… too late._

_**That's when I caught my first sight of them; Reapers. Before the blast, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they own the Neon, taking whatever they want from anyone they wish; giving no quarter, no regret and no mercy. That's all going to change today. **_

Cole and Silver move to the left and right, towards more squads of Reapers that try to get at the food. Both of them begin shooting lightning out of their palms as they meet the squads. That leaves me with the third group of red-hooded psychos who rush for the food, spraying bullets everywhere. A smirk forms on my face before I leap off the statue. Electricity gathers in my hands and legs as I plummet down to the group. Once I hit the ground all the electric energy spreads towards the nearby Reapers, knocking a few off their feet. I grab one of the rifles they carry and swing it like a club, knocking another Reaper unconscious. Others I punch and kick with electricity charged in my limbs, enforcing the blows. One falls to a fist in the chest, a swift kick in the groin takes out another and a third Reaper has his face meeting my elbow. I hear gunshots from the Reapers, but none of them seem to injure me as far as I can tell. Cole manages to take out the last Reaper with a lightning bolt and we all gather by the food, wondering what to do now that people saw us with our powers.

_There's a bunch of food here; enough to feed the five of us for weeks, maybe even longer. If we fry a couple people in the crowd the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve._

* * *

><p><strong>Just for the record, I've played both Good and Evil sides so I'll leave you all guessing what they'll do.<strong>

**As always; the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.**

******1/8/2012 - I'm finally finished with the 30 pages for school and I've had the pages revised and rewritten. So I'll be updating chapters 1 -4 and posting chapter 5******


	4. CH: 4 Ever been called a terrorist?

**Okay everyone, time for the Karmatic decision for the twins. Do they become Good or Evil, Heroes or Villains, Protect or Destroy?**

**Also I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><em>There's a bunch of food here; enough to feed the five of us for weeks, maybe even longer. If we fry a couple people in the crowd the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve.<em> I look to my sister and Cole to find them debating the same thing; do we let the people take their share of food or do we take it all for ourselves. A sigh escapes my lips as I draw my sword to help one guy pry a box lid off.

"I got one open, let's eat," he cries out triumphantly. Everyone gathers to the open crate, waiting to see what the Fed's dropped us; except for one brown-haired lady, who walks towards us.

"Cole, Luna, Silver!" Trish calls in a greeting.

"Hey, Trish," I call out upon spotting the brown-haired EMT worker.

"Thank goodness you got the food down; these poor people would have starved," she says, waving to a few skinny adults who crowd around the box. Silver holds her hands up in mock defense: "We just did what we had to do. No one needs to throw us a parade."

"Those idiots dropped us canned prunes. Now who in the right mind would eat this crap?" Zeke complains as he holds up a can. A sound comes from the gigantic screen overlooking Archer as the Voice of Survival hacks into the TV.

"Observe here Empire City. The picture you're seeing was taken by a security camera near ground zero right before the Blast," he then shows an image of Cole, me and Silver together. The image zooms in on all of our faces along with Cole who holds a package in his hands, like he's going to give it to us. "These three are responsible for what's going on in this hellhole. If someone in your family died, then you know who's responsible. Voice of Survival: Out." Then the TV goes back to normal.

_**Ever been called a terrorist? All I remember is walking back home with Silver when we bump into Cole. Next thing we know, we're waking up in a crater, alive without many serious injuries. But that video, how did Cole get the package in the first place? Why would he deliver a bomb? For who? Regardless of who did it or why it happened, the consequences are everywhere. Trish didn't say a word; didn't show any emotion or anything; she just walked away. By then people started recognizing us, even Zeke was giving us looks. We made a plan with Zeke to get to Stampton Bridge and get out of the city. I hope he shows up, because he's the only one we can trust… **_

"There they are!" one man cries, interrupting my mental monologue. I barely have time to duck as rocks start getting thrown at us. "Let's get them!" Another man cries as they throw more rocks. All of us cry out as a few hit us. _Jeez people. I was the one who got you the food…_ I think with annoyance as more projectiles sail towards us. Cole grabs my arm and leads us into an alleyway.

"Follow me; we'll lose them this way," he whispers. McGrath then starts running a few steps up the wall before leaping to the other building, grabbing onto a window sill. He then proceeds to grab onto a fire escape and hauls himself up. Silver and I follow his lead, leaping between both buildings to gain elevation over the small mob.

"Hey, listen. I got you two some cells so we can keep in touch. I've got my number in there as well as Zeke's, Trish's, and each others," Cole says as he pulls out two red pocket-cells, just like the one he has. Then we work our way over to Stampton Bridge.

"Stampton Bridge. Fastest way out of town," Zeke says before noticing the SWAT members in front of the gate. "That is if you can get us past those baton-wielding goons."

"Just follow our lead," I say, securing my sword scabbard to my shoulder.

_We're gonna have to get past those riot cops if we want out of the city. If we fry a few from inside the crowd, we'll trigger a riot: keep the heat off us. Course that means a lot of people will get the crap kicked out of them. It's about 9 on 4 including Zeke. What to do…_ I bite my thumb as I think. That's when Cole and Silver charge at the cops head-on. Cole launches a few static waves while Silver blasts lightning at the others. I charge in with my fists covered in electricity. The riot cops try to beat us back, but I doubt that the job memo mentioned three lightning-powered humans. In a few minutes the guards are taken care of and the gate is opened. We have to take care of a few more gates and guards, but it's only an inconvenience.

"Hurry up. Make way for the quarantine station. It's our ticket outta here," Zeke yells out as the final gate opens up. When the civilians rush to the station, gunfire fills the air as the mobs of civilians are mowed down by the bullets.

**_The gate opened to a wall of barbed wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break for the decontamination unit and fell head first into the harbor. Cole sprints to the building like Superman. My sister and I move faster than we ever moved before; the door slamming shut behind us. We're greeted by name, and nick-name, by this dark-tan woman named Moya. She saw what happened at Ground Zero and explains that she wants us to find her husband, John White. He was supposed to infiltrate a group called the First Sons and gather information on a project called the 'Ray Sphere'; a device that drains nearby neuro-electric energy and concentrates it in an individual. She lost contact with John the night of the blast, unable to find any leads despite her contacts. She offers us a deal: Find John and the Ray Sphere and not only will she get us out, but also clear our name. Seems simple enough…**_

Due to the riot on the bridge we have to go back via pipes running under the bridge. Along the way, Moya explains that she's got a perfect lock on our GPS location and has tapped into our phone receivers. "If you try to double cross me, I'll throw you three into a hole so far down you won't be able to know which way is up," she threatens as we cross back to the mainland. Crossing the pipelines wasn't difficult; nothing different from urban exploration, except for the height. Zeke waves us over when we step foot in Empire City, glad we're alive.

"Nice work on that gate wrecking ball," Cole teases.

"The gate was easy, but getting back to shore; let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps. So how'd y'all manage to get out of there? Bullets flying everywhere; thought you were goners," he admits while scratching the back of his neck. So we all head back to the roof, filling Zeke in along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now, that's all for now. I would also like you guys to know that I will have off-line readers looking at my story for plot-errors and things like that; repetitiveness and such, so I might be changing the wording around on some of the previous chapters to make it sound better for those who haven't played InFamous. I know I may have cut out some things in the story, but I'd like to remind you that I'm doing this for a school project (limiting my paper to 30 pages when I've actually got 34 pages without concluding it.)<strong>

**Anyhow, thanks for reading everyone. If you have any ideas for side-missions and/or for the main storyline, please put it in the comments. Also if anyone _is _replaying InFamous, could you send me a transcript (or message) of what the Voice of Survival says in his broadcasts along with what USTV reports? Thanks again everyone.**

********1/8/2012 - I'm finally finished with the 30 pages for school and I've had the pages revised and rewritten. So I'll be updating chapters 1 -4 and posting chapter 5********


	5. CH: 5 Sewer runners

**Okay so Chapter 5 of "Heroes of Empire City".**** Hope you guys like it because some of my teachers did. As always, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. (And if you guys have any ideas for side missions, I'll see what I can do about typing them up.)**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Think like a man of action, act like a man of thought." ~ Henri Louis Bergson<em>**

"… and it drains neuro electrical energy." Silver concludes the tale as we all end up on Zeke's roof.

"Now it all makes sense… government secrets, the conspiracy theories; all leading to this 'Ray Sphere'," Zeke says blowing out a breath.

"Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself," Cole chuckles at his friend.

"You should bring that back, give everyone powers," Zeke exclaims.

"I could use a sidekick," Cole comments.

"Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man," Zeke replies.

"Jedediah? That's your middle name?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is, after my grandfather," Zeke informs us. "Strong man for a man his size, not sure where Zeke comes from…"

"You need to take a nap, and a bath. We got things to do," Silver interrupts, stretching her arms. As if on cue Agent Moya calls us on our cells: "I've got a few leads for you, so in order to maximize our resources you three will have to split up. The locations will be sent to your GPS." I head back to Archer Square, Cole gets sent to a rooftop not too far from Zeke's roof and Silver gets sent to help out a medical bay.

"Alright Moya, what now?" I ask as soon as I'm at Archer's.

"One of my electricians, Brandon, failed to check in last night. He's pretty important so I need him found. He was last seen in the alley across from your location," Moya replies. I walk across the street and over to the alley. Immediately I spot a woman lying dead on the ground, behind a trailer and crates. She must have been dead for a while based on the pool of blood and the smell.

"A woman?" Moya questions when I say that Brandon's not here. "That doesn't make any sense." I kneel down to try and get a better look at the body when images start to flash in front of my eyes. _I see Brandon, a black guy with a yellow electrician's jacket over a white shirt, being handled by the Reapers. "Where are you taking him? Where are you going? BRANDON!" The woman screams before a Reaper raises his gun to her head._

"Whoa! The Reapers took your boy Moya. This is his dead wife, Lynnae," I report, holding my head, trying to get stars out of my eyes. Looking up from the ground, I continue my report. "I can see the echo of someone running away." I can only describe it as a ghost, only it moves in a way reminding me of a pre-recorded hologram.

"Follow it. It could lead us to Brandon. If you need back-up, Silver's in the area," Moya replies. That sets off something in my head and a growl rises in my throat; our 'Luna' and 'Silver' nicknames/friend-names are names that only _we're_ allowed to give out. The fact that Moya knows them isn't pleasant and puts her on the 'un-friendly' list.

"Let's get something straight alright Moya," I tell her. "Our names are Laura and Selvena to you. Only _we_ are allowed to give those names out. You don't have any right to call us those names… yet." Then I work on running after Brandon's echo before Moya can reply. Brandon, from what the echo tells me, was led through a few alleyways and across some streets, looking afraid of someone/thing near him based on his hands being close to his head. As I round another corner, I find two Reapers wearing white coats with full-body skeletons on them.

_This can't be good._ I think as I see blue energy crackling up around them. Morgan's evasive training comes back to me like an instinct and I roll to one side, barely dodging the twin lightning waves that the Reapers launch. Both white-hoods draw guns and move towards me. I draw my sword with my right hand and electricity sparks in my left. I move at them, closing the distance between us. My sword moves in a left-to-right slash to knock the guns away. Suddenly the Reapers vanish; gone in the blink of an eye. A gunshot clips my arm from the side. One of the white-Reapers shoots at me while my ears pick up the sound of his partner charging up another energy wave.

"Moya, I might need that back-up," I call into my cell as I duck behind a dumpster.

"Selvena's on her way." I roll again to avoid another wave while I shoot a few lightning bolts of my own. One of them flashes in front of me and delivers a kick to my stomach. I'm knocked to the ground, with a Reaper pointing his gun at my head. It seems to smile at me, even though the face is hidden under the hood. A flash of a lightning bolt makes the Reaper look away; long enough for me to grab his neck and send an electrified punch into his face. Silver appears with a thunder drop, slamming down onto the other Reaper-ghost-conduit.

"Thanks, Silver," I say as I sheathe my sword, checking that both of them are incapacitated. "This way, follow me." Brandon's green energy leads us into an above-ground substation, crawling with Reapers. As soon as we step foot into the substation, I hear the sound of three or four Reapers gathering energy. Then the electrical pillar-waves are released.

"To the side! To the side!" I yell as the lightning comes towards us. The minute I leap sideways, several gunshots go off; aimed at the two of us. None of the bullets hit me, thank goodness, but a few manage to make holes in the station generators. When I turn back to my foes, three of them rush up with shotguns in hand. A shockwave flies from my hands and knocks them back before their shotguns can blow my head off. With that done I leap into the shadows and wrap myself in the dark cloak. One boom-stick looks around for me, spitting up some dark spittle. Like a ninja in the darkness, I sneak up behind him and deliver a sharp rap to his skull. Silver back flips towards me and away from another electrical blast. My sword lashes out and successfully blocks a kick from a conduit.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you," I growl as I trip him before kicking him in the ribs. He lets out a groan of pain before falling to the ground.

"About six to four; my favor," Silver says as we head to the substation's controls, walking past the injured Reapers around the battle area.

"Cole should be there soon, ten seconds." Moya reports. Two seconds; we see a short, stout, Reaper. Four seconds; we spot the two rods in his hand. Five seconds; he pushes them together with a roar. Six through ten seconds involve the substation blowing up and knocking us back a few feet.

"What just happened?" Moya asks. "The entire Neon went dark."

"One of those idiots blew up the substation. Brain feels like it's in a vice." I complain when Cole lands beside us, also feeling the effects of the substation giving out. _Our bodies must be reacting to the absence of electrical energy._ I theorize while following Brandon's ghost, the trail stopping at a man-hole.

"Outta the city, into the sewers. What a drag." I complain before climbing down the ladder. The electricity in our body coils around our arms like snakes, providing us with light to see. Silver instead conjures up flame orbs to provide a bit more light in the darkness.

"You'll need to find the downed transformer and re-establish the connection. After that, you'll need to recharge the distribution center." Moya informs us upon our arrival in the sewer. The transformer isn't far from where we are, which makes the trip short. I whistle upon laying eyes on the large generator, wondering how the heck we'll do this. Six tesla coils look like they need to be linked together, if each of us grabs two of them.

"This is gonna sting." I mutter while standing on Cole's shoulders to get to the top coils. When the last coil is connected, electricity flows into us and out to the other coil. Suddenly I'm having a vision. One second I'm charging electricity in my hands and healing a civilian with a simple spark and another I'm creating a globe of darkness around an area to escape from Reapers. A third I find myself restraining a Reaper with his own shadow, black tendrils locking his arms and legs to the ground. Then I fall to the ground, spontaneously filled with the knowledge on how to use these powers.

"Now you have to recharge the distribution center, that'll reset the connection." Moya instructs us. We continue down the sewer pathway when we spot an injured man by a closed gate. Cole charges electricity into his hand and blasts the man with a spark. We're all surprised when we witness his injuries close up and disappear.

"Hey Janet open up, these three are okay," the man calls out, the gate opening up for us. With the gate opened and the distribution center on the other side, it's a cake-walk to charge up.

"There are a few more substations off the grid. I'll mark them on your GPs as soon as I find the next one," Moya informs us when we exit the sewer.

* * *

><p><strong>* In the next Sewer *<strong>

Zeke calls us as we're pipe-walking over a pool of sludge water a few minutes into another sewer exploration.

"Hey… uh… Trish stopped by. She didn't say anything, just picked up her things and left. When I brought you up Cole, she nearly blew a fuse."

"She thinks I killed her sister," Cole replies, his voice echoing in the tunnel.

"We know you'd never do anything like that Cole. Trish will come around, you'll see," Silver speaks to the bike-courier as we drop down to the transformer. Megawatts of electricity flow through our bodies as the next station is reconnected. I see myself making a hand sign before my body disappears in a shadowy blur. I then reappear a short distance forward. The image blurs and focuses and I see myself doing that again, popping up in a zigzagging pattern towards a Reaper conduit before zapping him in the face. Then the vision ends.

"Oh yeah, this is good." Cole says with a grin on his face. A sphere of electrical energy forms in his hand. He chucks the sphere into the water and it bursts like a grenade. Silver materializes her own sphere of fire and tosses it at a nearby grate, burning up the cobwebs stuck to the metal. Shock grenades and Napalm grenades while I get to zip around like a Reaper conduit; not that I'm complaining or anything. Then it's back onto the pipes before we're blocked by Reaper-manned turrets.

"You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" I taunt before ducking behind a concrete block as bullets hammer the ground I was just standing on. Cole throws a few shock grenades, exploding close to the Reapers without actually hurting them. In the flashes of light, I spot four cylindrical tanks behind the Reapers.

"Silver, propane tanks, behind them." I yell to her while blasting lightning bolts at them. Silver nods to me and chucks two napalms at the tanks. All four tanks explode in a brilliant fireball when the napalm blows. The sudden light blinds us for a few moments as our eyes adjust back to the shallower light of our arms. We shimmy along a few more pipes before spotting a metal walkway leading further into the sewer. On the other side of the bridge is the distribution center, ready to be powered up. As soon as we drop on the walkway, a loud roar echoes in the tunnel. A stout Reaper appears from behind the electrical generator, two lit rods in his hand. It doesn't take a genius to guess what will happen when he rushes at us, roaring all the way. Cole reacts by sending a static wave towards the pyromaniac. The Reaper goes flying into the water, where Silver kills him with a bolt in the water. Then three more pyros roar at us, determined like kamikaze bombers. I blast a few bolts at the Reapers and they blow up like the bombs they carry.

"Ah… my favorite part: zapping random gauges without any caution what-so-ever." I joke while we charge up the distributor.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Yes I know that the sewer runs were bad, but I haven't had time to revise the story. Besides, do the sewer runs <em>really<em> play a big roll in the story? Here are the new powers for the twins:******

******Luna: Healing shock,  
>shadow binding (Like arc restrain only it uses the captives own shadow instead of electricity.)<br>globe of darkness (throws a small orb of shadows and it explodes in a large area; to provide cover for movement)  
>Shadow Dash (Just like Reaper Conduit only she gets more worn out the greater the distance)<strong>****

******Silver: Healing Flames (Healing shock)  
>Arc Restrain<br>Fire Scalpels (Minor Giga-watt blades only with fire.)  
>Napalm Grenades (You guys can guess)<strong>****

******1/8/2012 - I'm finally finished with the 30 pages for school and I've had the pages revised and rewritten. So I'll be updating chapters 1 -4 and posting chapter 5******


	6. CH: 6 Mind Games and Running Trains

**Okay so now that exams are done I've decided to post the next chapter. This is now up to page 21 of my 35 page story, so expect this to go on a hiatus in order for me to continue the story. (and doesn't help that I've got Skyrim, MW2, NFS The Run and Assassin's Creed II...).**

**This story is brought to you by milk. It helps make your bones strong...**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>We walk down a powered up part of the district, just chilling when this news lady comes on. She explains that she's from USTV and talks about how "Many armed men and women have beaten back an attempt to escape the quarantine." and how "The government is doing everything they can to develop a cure for the Empire City plague. This is Diane with USTV on 'The Disaster of Empire City'."<p>

"Wonder if the lady knows what's going on," I comment when the broadcast ends.

"The government doesn't want anyone to know what really happened," Silver says. "They're willing to keep us caged in with these gangs and the starving people just so they can keep their power and image." Cole nods in agreement. Then we get another call from Moya: "There have been reports of a bunch of sick people at New Memorial fountain. Head over there and see what's going on." The three of us rush over to the fountain, immediately informing Moya of the sick and how the water in the fountain is black.

"Come on… breathe…" I hear Trish's voice on the other side of the fountain. As soon as she spots me, her eyes become chips of ice.

"What do you want?" she asks coldly.

"Moya wanted us to know what was going on with the fountain." Cole replies. "Look, Trish, I know what that guy said about me."

"My sister is _dead_ because of you!"

"I swear I didn't know what was in that package."

"I don't want to hear it! Look, if you want to help you can start by turning those three valves over there." Trish points to three wheel valves leaking with black sludge. "You'll need to turn them at the same time or the pipes will burst." The three of us walk over to the wheels and crank them shut. Suddenly this black liquid squirts into our faces and I get assaulted by a massive headache.

"Oh my God! It's all over your eyes!" Trish gasps. "Follow me, I've got a solvent."

**_"I've been watching you Laura… waiting for you… anticipating this moment…"_** I hear a feminine voice echoing in my head as my vision blurs with the headache.

"Who's doing this?" I struggle out as we follow Trish. Three large Reapers flash in front of my path, but then vanish the second they spawned. The voice continues: **_"You'll never find true love… not like Cole… I can give you love… No more loneliness… no more suffering…"_** I collapse in front of Trish's ambulance, the mental assault on my brain making me fall. I'm woken up to Trish spraying some stuff in my eyes, removing the tar. "That's the only time I'm helping you. Get that on you again, you'll have to wait for it to wear off," she says before heading back to the fountain.

"There's six more water valves that you need to shut off. I'm sending the locations to your GPS," Moya calls. All the valves are in the park, which makes it easier to get to one another. When I arrive at the valve, I turn it off and get squirted again with the black tar.

**_"I feel your loneliness Laura… You're always alone. You'll never find happiness… no one cares for you… not the girl… not the fat man on the roof… not even your sister…"_** "Shut… up…" **_"Only I care for you Laura… I can give you the happiness you desire… Forever and ever…"_** "For God's sake get out of my head!" The headache ends and I move over to the next valve.

_If I turn this valve I'll get another blast of crud to the face. Probably screw me up and send me on another mind trip. Or I could get this guy to do it for me._ I think as I glance at the poor man near me. My tar-covered red hair swings left and right as I shake my head. What am I thinking? I'm not a thug. I can't do that. Both tar-covered hands grab the valve wheel and I crank it shut. A third headache assaults my brain as the tar gets splashed into my face.

_Son of a… **"You won't be able to shut me out forever. Sooner or later, a crack will appear. And it will grow larger, and then the wall comes down…"**_ Then the voice goes away.

"I shut off the last valve Moya," I call the FBI agent after wiping the tar off my hands.

"You and Selvena should check out the New Memorial tunnel. There's been Reaper activity there and it's the only way they could pump their plague into the water. Get going." Silver arrives as soon as I end the call, her hair and face covered in the black stuff. I can tell that she's also gone through the headaches; but I can't help but question if this psychotic lady also spoke with her as well. No words are spoken between the two of us as we step foot inside the tunnel.

**_"Why do you still want to be with her? She's better than you… but I can make you SO much more…"_**

_ Silver is my equal._ I mentally send back. **_"Are you sure? When she has the power over fire and all you can do is hide like a coward?… She hates you… loathes you… I can make you forget about her. Gone, like a whisper."_** Several more giant Reapers flash in front of us and start shooting. My sister and I shoot back, the Reapers disappearing in red-black smoke. Like illusions.

**_ "You're only holding her back you know… your nothing compared to her… She doesn't love you… In fact, she's just like Trish… They both HATE you… their lives would be better without you…"_**

_ Sh… shut up…_ I send back as my eyes start to water up. It's not true, it's not true, she's lying, lying, lying. **_"Only I will love you Laura… I will always love you… I'll love you like no other…"_** Then I come back to earth, tears in my eyes as if I'm about to cry.

"Are you alright Luna?" Silver asks, putting her arm around me. I nod, sniffling a little. "Just got some smoke in my eyes. That's all…" I lie through my teeth. She doesn't look convinced but accepts the answer. _Do you really care for me? Or am I really holding you back?_ As we move around some battered cars both of us spot two Reaper conduits ready for intruders. The twin-white-coats start to pull energy inside them, meaning to attack us. I'm faster though, using my Shadow Dash power to teleport in front of the two conduits. Both my hands smash their faces into each other before they can release their power. Determination is on my face; to prove to Psycho-lady that I _am_ as great as my sister. It's then I realize that we're both standing in front of a giant tanker filled with black tar, the Reaper skull logo spray painted onto the tank. Moya gives us the AOK to destroy it.

"Hey, let's try something new this time," I say with a forced grin upon finding a rocket launcher near a Reaper's body, the rocket still inside. Silver allows me the honors with a single nod, stepping back a few feet for good measure. I crouch down and look through the sights, aiming directly for the Reaper skull on the tank. The RPG flies out of its home and strikes the tanker, blowing the truck to kingdom come with a loud explosion and a burst of flames.

"Let's head home sis. My head is killing me," I sigh, tossing the used RPG to the side. Both of us climb over the destroyed tanker's chassis and exit the tunnel. Along the way I don't say a word, uttering as little as needed when Silver talks to me. After a few blocks she stops me with a hand on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asks. "You _never_ act like this. And don't tell me it's nothing, because it's not." I look into her silvery-white eyes, the eyes that are the source of her nickname, and let out a sigh. I sit down on the curb and spill the beans. Everything with what Psycho-Lady told me and how I let her get to me, how she tells me that I'm weaker than my sister. Silver listens to the story, nodding and truly listening to me.

"…I am useless aren't I? I am holding you back, you and Cole." I finish and look up to her. She stays quiet for a second before she shoves me to the ground roughly. I hit the pavement and roll to get up as she slams a fist into where I landed. Her eyes meet mine, and they scare me a little.

"Come on, fists up." she says fiercely. I weakly raise my hands up in the Wolulank Ickyan style. Before I can react, Silver punches me in the stomach, no restraint in the blow. I've never seen her like this. NEVER has she raised a fist at me unless with a friendly spar. Not even when I took the last Klondike bar without telling her. I fall to the ground as the wind gets knocked out of me. Then Silver grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me up.

"Let me tell you… LOOK AT ME!" She shakes me so I'll look into her hardened eyes. "You're **NOT** worthless. You are **NOT** a burden and I will **NEVER** hate you. You're my sister; I'll always love you no matter what." She says the last sentence in a calm voice and her eyes soften again. I give her a hug and thank her for the help. It's a lot like what Morgan Sensei did when we came to her with some emotional trouble; she'd always make us spar with her like she was going to harm us and then speak to us like a mother would. It was odd, but somehow it hammered the talks into our brains more than just the talking. Once up on the roof we both look into the mirror and let out a groan. This is going to be a LONG night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do." ~ Voltaire<em>**

EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 15

"You two look like you didn't get much sleep," Zeke notices as we climb up to the roof. It's true; we spent most of the night removing the tar from our hair. We woke up around 10:00am, but now our hair is back to the bright red so we don't really care. As we do our Kata's we notice a note that Cole wrote: "Moya informed me of the next substation. Wanted to wake you up, but figured you'd need the rest after cleaning your hair. Promise you two will get the next one. ~ Cole." As soon as we're done reading that we notice USTV on Zeke's tube. USTV is the only news station that keeps track on what's going on in Empire City.

"A blackout happened in Empire city yesterday due to what is known in Empire City as 'The Blast'. Government electricians are working around the clock, repairing the damaged substations as soon as they can. Power is expected to be restored to the Neon district within a day or two. You will be safe Empire City. This is Anchor Diane for USTV, with news on Empire City." Zeke, Silver and I look at each other and immediately burst out laughing on the roof.

"To think - *laughs* - that people believe - *laughs* - that the GOVERNMENT is actually doing this stuff…" Tears come out of my eyes in between laughs as I talk. "That's priceless… wonder what people would say if they knew who REALLY fixed those transformers." Suddenly our cells beep, indicating a waiting call. Moya's voice sounds from the receiver along with a GPS location:

"While Cole gets the next transformer up, I have a mission for the both of you. It seems the Reapers have been rounding up people and putting them in trains, to keep the people of the Neon in line," Moya explains while we rush to the GPS location. Both of us end up crouched on a roof next to the above-street train station of Empire City.

"There's a chance that John might also be in there. You'll have to move the train to a safer location before you free the people. Otherwise they'll kill anyone trying to escape."

"And how are we supposed to do that? Push?" I ask with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"You're living third-rails. Just stay with the lead car and the rest will follow you." Moya then ends the call once we reach the station, perching on a nearby roof like gargoyles. I count two on the loading dock, one in the back, and three up front with a bunch of cars dumped in front of the track. Both of us come up with a plan-outline before we go in.

I use my Shadow-Dash ability to get myself to the rear, swiftly throwing the Reaper a few punches before tossing him to the street below. Silver works on the red-coats up front along with the cars, mixing napalm grenades with electrostatic-shockwaves to ensure they're out of the way. The two on the loading dock are taken out by my bolts with ease, like shooting fish outta water. Then I leap up to the front car, the electricity in my body moving the train forward. I hear a few people scream as the train starts to move.

"Calm down! I'm here to help you!" I yell above the train's screeching wheels. The train manages to get a good distance away from the Reapers before slowing down.

"Ummm… the train's stopped," I inform our FBI client.

"Reapers must've disengaged the low-voltage feeder that runs underneath the tracks. Get down there and recharge it," Moya sighs. A Thunder-Drop carries me to ground level where Reapers start pouring out of alleyways and corners. I send a few shockwaves at the pyro-kamikaze that rush towards me like roaring maniacs. Red-and-silver orbs get thrown at the Reapers from the tracks above, handiwork of my sister. When I spot the feeder box, I send a few bolts of lightning at it so we can get this train moving again. Then I Shadow-Dash back up to the train, where Silver is concentrating on being the conductor.

_ Wow that was a bad pun_. When we come up to an incline in the tracks, I spot a bulky Reaper holding a rectangular rocket launcher with four holes in it. No other weapon can be mistaken for what that Reaper holds in his hands.

"**M202!**" I shout at the top of my lungs as the first rocket is launched. Silver grabs part of the train and hangs onto the side of it. I drop to the roof of the train, the napalm rocket sailing over my head. Then two more rockets sail even closer to me before it pauses and I climb back up.

_ Wait! Three rockets, four holes… OH sh-_ I find the final napalm missile flying straight for me. Time seems to move in slow motion as I leap for the sky, doing a tuck-n-roll to avoid the last shot from that M202 Grim Reaper. When I land on my feet, I send a few lightning bolts at the Reaper, blowing up the Napalm launcher in his grip as well.

_ I have 99 things I want to do before I die. Getting blown up by a Grim Reaper isn't one of them._ I think as the train continues to move onward. We make pretty good progress with virtually no problems aside from the Reapers with M72 LAW rockets. We actually learned that sending a shockwave into the path of a rocket can knock it off course. Things go pretty smoothly until we spot two white flashes zipping in and out of sight.

Two Reaper Conduits suddenly appear up on the train's roof, wearing the white hood-coats that all of their conduits are assigned. Suddenly they zip back and forth along the roof in an effort to confuse us. It works, and we both get very irritated very fast. Eventually they stop the game and begin channeling energy around themselves. Spotting the opening, I send bolt after bolt of electricity at my opponent. The conduit loses focus and all the built up energy backfires on him, sending him down to the street below.

"Your almost there, just a little bit more. I've got a team waiting at the station. Don't let them down!" Moya calls us. When the train rounds the next corner, Silver and I spot Reapers crowded around a bunch of piled up cars. Both of us spot two bulky Reapers with LAW's behind some sand-bags. Immediately the red-hoods open fire at us, determined not to let the train reach the safe-zone. Silver chucks napalm grenades at the demolitionists in return fire. When the grenades explode, the ammunition crates blow and send the Reapers overboard. I work on using several shockwaves to move the cars from the tracks. When the last car is moved aside, the train immediately picks up speed towards the drop off point.

_**The crowd was surprised to see the 'terrorists' roll into the station and free their loved ones. Yesterday they wanted our heads on a stick, now they're treating us like we're part of the family. It felt good, to be treated like heroes for once. Lots of people thanked us many times and we also changed their opinion on Cole too. I was hoping to find Morgan-sensei among the prisoners, and at the same time I was glad I didn't see her. Silver scanned the crowds for John when people started to leave the station. He was nowhere to be found…**_

"Nice work you two. I've got the next substation on your GPS. You'll meet up with Cole in the sewers," Moya messages us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I've decided to post this chapter now. Please remember to review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I am as close to owning Infamous and Infamous 2 as the congress is close to having their SOPA and PIPA bill be approved immediatly. (LOL we all protested against it. No way I'm going to own Infamous.)  
><strong>


	7. CH 7: Prophets Met & A Nemesis Revealed

**Alright, here you all go for the next chapter of "Heroes of Empire City". I will say that I have a writers block right after Cole saves Trish when Alden threw the bus on top of the hospital. But I'll try to continue playing the game to get more ideas. Just remember to review as it gives me motivation to continue this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong>* Exiting the Sewers upon reconnecting the substation *<strong>

"Ugh!" I grunt as we all exit the sewer tunnels. This sewer run was tougher than the others in terms of navigation. There was more climbing on pipes than there was walking it seems, but the new power was worth it. Silver and I are now able to grind on electrical wires like we're on skateboards. Cole already got that power from the previous substation and now he's able to focus his vision and his lightning in a way to strike at Reapers from a distance.

"Now you can be a lazy sniper and sit on your rear all day," I joked when he showed us what he could do. It's now night time and we're all covered in tar from another water plague. Cole seems a little unnerved when we reach him on his roof. Upon asking him what happened, he just says it's nothing; that he's just a little weak from the tar. I'm still concerned about what happened with me once I finished my last tanker, still not telling my sister and anyone else.

***(Flashback: One hour ago. Luna is on a roof messing around with a keg of tar attached to a water feeder.)***

I finish disconnecting the last tar-tank from the main water supply on the roof. Reapers were trying to contaminate the roof-top water supplies with that black tar to make everyone sick again. My face and hair are covered in black tar; giving me another date with a sponge bath once I get back home. As I look around I notice this one woman in a white trench-coat teleport up to my roof like a Reaper Conduit. She has glowing blue-green eyes and parts of her right arm have been replaced by what I guess are biomechanical components.

"She's going to be pretty pissed about that," The woman comments with dark annoyance.

"Who the Sam hell are you?" I ask, not really caring as I've got tar in my throat and all over my face _again._

"Just a concerned individual; now hold still."

_** She leaps towards me, her icy fingers digging into my scalp. For a second there was nothing, and then she started to show me things... horrible things… beyond description. In that split second I understood; she was showing me the future. Death and destruction on an unbelievable scale; making the atomic bomb look like a simple hand grenade. Then she released me and I knew that she was responsible for all this. She looks at me with a smirk on her face. This woman has opened Pandora's Box, and it wasn't going to close any time soon and that damn Ray Sphere was somehow involved. And then she was gone…**_

***(Flashback end)***

Zeke calls us and says that he's got some grub for us, bringing me out of my day-dream. The three of us have a friendly race back to the roof, my mind on the food and off of the crazy lady from the future. When we get back, Zeke tells us that he's been investigating Moya.

"She's working for some group called 'DARPA'. Now DARPA is the mother-load of black ops crap. This is the secret Pentagon group that don't answer to anybody. If she's with those clowns, you'd better watch your back brother," he says with a nod to us girls.

"Yeah yeah, and Santa Claus killed JFK. Now where's that grub?" Cole asks, the comment making us all laugh.

**_"Men are not prisoners to fate, but only prisoners to their own minds" ~ Franklin D. Roosevelt_**

* * *

><p>EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 16<p>

"I know what a lot of you are saying; you're saying that those girls were the ones who rescued the people in the train. But you're wrong! You know who saved the people on that train? A bunch of concerned citizens who said we weren't going to take this crap anymore! They are the real heroes. The terrorists had nothing to do with it! Voice of Survival: Out!" I shake my head at the propaganda, wishing I had something to take out my annoyance of tonight's VoS episode.

Moya calls us later and informs us that she knows where the Reaper hideout is located. Cole also fills us in that the leader of the Reaper is a woman named 'Sasha'. Apparently she was working with the First Sons and the Ray Sphere, but for some reason left the organization. Her headquarters is in Jefferson Tunnel, a tunnel connecting the Neon District to the Warren, the slums of Empire City. When we reach the tunnel, we find a crane has lowered a large section of plywood over the entrance. The only way to raise said blockage is with the crane itself. I volunteer to go with Cole and Silver covering me from long range. Actually, it's more like I walk into the control room. That is due to Cole and Silver taking out every single Reaper in the area.

_Show offs._ I think to myself as I head over to the crane. That's when I hear another voice in my head.

**_"Sweet delicious Laura. Coming home at last. I've been waiting for you, longing for you…"_** Sasha telepathically speaks to me, in a seductive tone.

"Just shut up… Crazy bitch," I say aloud, really crept out at her seducing. When the plywood is removed the three of us now decide to go into the Reapers lair.

"If we were aiming to go in like the Black Ops people, we failed at it." Silver comments as she begins chucking napalms left and right. I turn to the sound a roaring pyromaniac, rushing at me with two sticks of TNT. Cole saves our hide's by blasting him with a few lightning bolts from his hand. Then Sasha decides to give me another 'love message'.

**_"I can feel the lover inside you… just waiting to be coaxed out. We're going to have _such _fun."_** I shiver violently at the thought of being with Miss Psycho-Lady. That will give me nightmares for a while. My thoughts are interrupted as Silver tackles me to the ground. Three blue energy waves shred the ground where I was standing, tearing up the asphalt and sending cars flying in different directions.

"Thanks," I say before Shadow-Dashing over to the three white-coated Conduits, fists covered in electricity. I strike at one in the back, another in the gut and the third gets round-house kicked into the head. After we restrain the conscious Reapers, we open up a metal gate in order to continue onward.

"Hey Moya," I call the DARPA agent on my cell. "I think we found where they're making the Reapers. I see a bunch of people, locked in these cages. The black tar is getting sprayed all over them." This pump-type device sprays the tar like a gas, infecting the people trapped like they're forced to breathe in this stuff.

"Free them and then deal with Sasha," Moya replies. I draw my sword and begin hacking at a few of the locks, desperate to free the trapped people before they can be turned. One cage falls apart and the woman trapped inside gives me a bone-crushing hug of thanks. I manage to pry her off and she rushes off to the exit; ready to be reunited with the people of the Neon. Several others thank us as we free them: some giving us hugs, others shake our hands, and some promise that they'll spread the word about us. When the last cage is smashed, the three of us continue onward.

**_ "You think I don't see her, the way you parade her around like a common jezebel? I see everything now Kessler! All of it…"_** Sasha's telepathic voice screams into our minds. _Who's Kessler? _The part of my brain that isn't being assaulted questions. But Sasha continues her ranting.

**_ "Oh you're a tricky bastard, thinking you're smarter than everyone else? You're going to pay… oh god yes! I will _****enjoy_ my time with the twins. Oh YES!"_** I kid you not, the way she said it would be enough to give us nightmares for the next few years. We all come to a stop as we see part of the tunnel turn into a pit, a single city bus partially hanging over the edge. All of us shrug and Thunder Drop down onto a piece of concrete. I realize that the floor is two feet under the surface of the liquid tar. A black gate opens up and we see this pale women sitting on a throne. She wears a dark red cloak and has four tubes connected to her waist area. Her legs are a dark red color like the Reaper costumes; the coloring ending at the thighs.

**"Darling what took you so long? Was there traffic? I told you not to take the bridge; it's always backed up at night,"** Sasha coos in this seductive tone as she gets out of her throne and into the goop. Her legs seem to meld with the liquid as her throne stores itself in the ceiling. **"Get dressed, we have dinner plans tonight."**

"You've got to be kidding me," I say as she vanishes into the tar. When I take my first step into the stuff, my vision blurs and a headache assaults me. Four large support pillars are spaced in the middle-area of the room and a few chunks of concrete offer safety from the mind-assaulting agent.

**"Stop trying to confuse me!"** Sasha growls as she suddenly appears before me. Her head leans in to give me some sort of kiss, or she tries to while my hand pushes her face backwards. As we struggle I see these tentacle things come from her mouth, looking like some sort of four-petal-suction tongue. The 'tongue' moves closer to me, intending to get into my mouth.

"Get off me you bitch!" I cry out, shoving her face away. She lets out a wordless screech before submerging into the tar. I use this time to get back onto a concrete slab as large illusion-Reapers suddenly appear in front of me. Lightning shoots from my hands, dispelling the images where they are. When Sasha appears to the surface, Cole blasts bolts of electricity at her as I rush towards the crazy woman.

"Hold still…" I reach around her back to grab at one of the tubes on her body. Her hand grabs my wrist and tries to force it away. **"Mmm… How about we do this _after_ dinner love…"** Sasha coos to me as I grab at the tube and start pulling. **"It's much more romantic… especially in… ARGH!"** She's interrupted as I tear the first tube off her waist. The Reaper Queen lets out another screech as tar leaks from the open hole before plunging into the tar.

_I SO did not want to hear that last word. I'm going to need some mind soap and a memory wipe after this…_ I think to myself, shivering at what she was suggesting. The red-robed-lady appears farther away from us; summoning these orange orbs of tar along with more ghost-Reapers. I kick at one as it spawns in front of my, striking at others with electrical punches and bolts. One of the tar orbs hits me and knocks me into the mind-changing sludge.

**"They're expecting us at four. I laid out your tuxedo, and… I made soup from the neighbors' bones. You want a taste?"** Sasha says in her crazy and seductive tone. Cole wades in the tar while Silver and I hammer Sasha with lightning and grenades. The bike-courier gets an armful of robe and grapples with the…

"Crazy bitch." Cole steals the words from my head as he grabs at another tube at her waist. Both of them struggle a bit until Cole yanks the tube out of her body. Black tar sprays out of her side as the hole is exposed. Sasha screeches again before vanishing into the tar. More illusion-Reapers appear and start shooting at us. I made the mistake in thinking that they can't hurt me and end up feeling bullets pound my skin. My skin didn't break, but it felt real.

**"Why Kessler? Why do you love her? I'll killer her! I swear it! I'll wear her skin like a robe!"** Sasha screams as she conjures more illusions and more tar-orb-bombs. I cover her in a globe of shadows, planning to distract the woman so I can move in for close-combat. My gamble proves to be a win when I grab at her third tube and start to pull. **"Selene and Caia, why? You have so much love, yet don't share with me! I'll drink from your skulls while I dance on your corpses! I swear to you! I'll do it all!"**

"Shut the hell up!" I retort as the third tube is ripped off. Sasha lets out a third screech of pain or anger before plunging back into her tar-bath. More Reaper illusions appear and she somehow summons four Reaper Conduits to her aid.

**"AH HAHAHA!"** Princess-pain-in-my-rear laughs as she slips into my personal space, going for another creepy-tongue-in-mouth kiss. I struggle to push her back, but her creepy face seems to get closer and closer even as I lean back. Instead of going for a kiss, she just leans to my ear: **"You don't know. Of course you don't, but you'll find out soon enough. Oh how you'll weep. But I won't let you go Selene. I'll be there for you, always and forever."** And then, she licks my ear. Creped out and totally disgusted, I escape her grapple and get around her.

"Will you ever SHUT UP?" I growl at her in annoyance as one hand reaches for the final tubing. "Every time you open your mouth it reminds me of how much I HATE you!" Sasha then grabs my shoulder and brings our faces closer. She laughs as I struggle in her grip.

** "Oooh, you're feisty. That's one of the things I adore in you, love. We'll be great together, and when… AAAAGGHH!"** Sasha screams out as Silver leaps onto her back and yanks at the tube with all her might.

"Drop dead! Why won't you just stay down?" Silver growls at Sasha as the final tube is yanked out with the help of Cole, who puts himself between me and Sasha. Sasha flies back and crouches in the ground; defeated without her mind-altering tar.

**"You'll never control it Luna. Look at me; look at what it's done. It controls you. It will control you next Cole."**

_** Sasha was a piece of crap before the blast, but looking at her now makes me wonder; is this what our powers will do to us? A warped body and a twisted mind, is that all there is in my future? Or Cole's? Silver's? Either way, she knows about John and the First Sons and their damned Ray Sphere. If we're going to find a way out of this city, it starts with her talking. If only it were that simple. They came in fast, smoke everywhere. Sasha got pulled out, whoever they were, they were pros, trained for this kind of thing. There was no time to think, water was pouring in fast and with no way back out, we headed forward. Into the slums of the Warren. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there we go.<strong>

**Now that the crazy beech is done for we can finally get on to the next part of this city. Facing [censored]. But first; mind soap.**

**Second: Click the review button BELOW \/  
><strong>


	8. CH: 8 Spanning the bridge

**Alright another chapter here. Hope you all enjoy this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"People do not lack strength; they lack will." - Victor Hugo<em>**

"Laura? Silver? Cole? What happened? Is Sasha dead?" Moya calls us as soon as we emerge from the ruined tunnel.

"We blasted her pretty good Moya, but some guys came and dragged her out," I report to the agent once Cole exits the tunnel. "We're stuck in the Warren. Power's out so we'll try to get the first substation online, clear our headache." I can already feel the negative effects from the lack of electricity.

"There are three different transformers that you need to re-establish, you should all be able to meet up in order to power the downed distribution center," Moya replies while she gives us the GPS co-ordinates. They're all only a city block away from each other, but we'll all have to go in solo.

"Pulled some Intel on the Warren; A couple of days after the blast, the homeless people living there banded together and seized control of the entire borough. They call themselves the 'Dust Men'," Moya radios to me as soon as I'm in the sewer.

"Guess that explains why they're all wearing trash bags," I reply as I grab onto an overhead pipe, the conversation continuing as I shimmy over the sewer water. _Water bad for electric girl. I fall in, I get zapped by my own electricity like there's no tomorrow._

"I suspect that they're being led by an extremely powerful Conduit so it'd be a mistake to underestimate them," Moya advises.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I say with annoyance, landing onto the platform of the transformer. I lift myself up to the tesla coils and let the energy flow throughout my body and into the other coils around me. As I hold my position in the transformer, a vision floods into my eyes.

I see myself jump off a building and propel myself in the air with static electricity, gliding across a street to tumble onto the roof of another building. Next I jump towards the train rails, glide and grab onto one of the support beams holding the tracks up. Lastly I'm grinding on a power line towards a roof, leap up and glide over the roof and continue to grind on the next power line.

"Oh hell yeah," I say, my voice echoing through the tunnel. Next objective is to get to the next platform so I won't kill myself swimming in the water. I get a running start and leap off my first platform. My arms are extended behind my back and static electricity flows out of my palms, providing me a way to glide through the air.

"Like I said before, oh hell yeah," I repeat as I shimmy along another pipeline. Gunk and slime cover my hands, another reason why I wear my gloves aside from the grip. I come to a stop upon seeing a few Dust Men blocking my path, armed with a few rifles and pipes. A sigh escapes my lips.

_ These idiots never learn. Oh wait, these idiots are different idiots._ I send bolt after bolt of lightning at the Dust Men; sending static waves to topple them into the water while a few on land get restrained. As I walk past them I see a medical cross on an empty box; reminding me to make a call. _T… t… tr… tr… bingo._

"Hi you have reached Trish Dailey's voicemail. Please leave your message and I'll try to get back to you. Beep." "Trish, its Luna. Silver, Cole and I are in the Warren; working to get the power back on," My voice echoes in the tunnel as I talk. "I wanted you to know that we're fine and we hope you are as well. Call us back when you can, or if you need anything. Bye." I hit the 'end call' button as I glide down to the distribution center. The distribution generator is a good sized drop, but I simply glide over the water instead. _Traveling in style…_ Up at the center, I spot Cole and Silver waiting for me.

"Luna, something wrong with you?" Cole asks as soon as I land on a bridge to them.

"Not that I know of, why?" Silver points to my arms and the electricity coiling around them. "Look at your lightning, it looks… green." I check out my arms and indeed, the electricity seems to sport a green coloring. Now that I compare them; Silver's looks a little light-grey while Cole's remains a bright blue. The three of us, not knowing what to think, decide to complete our task of charging up the distribution centers and exit the sewer.

"I don't care how large it is or how breathable the air is, but I'd rather not have to spend any more time in a sewer that what I need to."

* * *

><p>"Good work you three, I'll let you know where the next substation is when I find it," Moya reports to us when we reach the surface. Cole is just about to put his cell in his pocket when Zeke calls him.<p>

"Hey man you got a sec? Dwight's sister called me and says he didn't show up last night. She says she's worried about him and all. Was hoping you could find him," Zeke asks.

"Dwight? Didn't that guy steal your car and strip it down for parts?" Cole replies. He listens in on the other end to Zeke. "So you think if I find Dwight, she'll 'reward' you with a date?"

"Thanks brother. Dwight works at the Chummy Chicken. Ya know, the only place near the harbor that smells like chicken instead of fish. Its right across that bar where we went once Trish got done with her medical exams; we went drinking right after you got your latest paycheck."

"Yeah, just wish I had _that thing _at the time," Cole sighs as if regretting something. "I'll see what I can do Zeke." He ends the call and begins to head towards the harbor. Once he turns a corner, Silver and I get a call from Trish Dailey.

"Hey Luna, I got your message and I need a favor from you and your sister. It's getting bad over here, people are dying and there's nothing I can do. I need to get a bus to Belmont and see if it has any supplies there."

"We came through the tunnel and it's trashed. Same with the Stone Canal Drawbridge." I report

"I know this guy, Roger Miller, who's an electrical engineer. He was a friend of my dad. If there's anyone who can fix the bridge, it'll be him. He lives in Valentine Park."

"We'll find him, don't worry." Silver and I look to each other and start heading to the park via the rooftops. It's good to be up above the ground, away from sewers and tunnels and especially crazy Sasha. I love the feeling of fresh air and the adrenaline that comes with parkour. I rush at a billboard connecting two roofs together and grin, as there's one 'move' that I haven't had a chance to show off. My feet carry me towards the billboard at a decent pace. My shoes make contact with the board as my hands skim the sides while my feet grip the sides of the surface. I tap the billboard three times with my shoes as I transverse the gap before rolling onto the roof. Silver follows behind me, wall-running across the gap as we make our way to Valentine Park.

"We found him Trish. These guys seem pretty pissed with him because they're watching him like a hawk," I inform our client from our view on a roof. Roger is in the middle of the small park with two armed Dust Men moving back and forth.

"There's a rumor going around that the Transients are capturing engineers, using them as slave labor for their tower. The worst part is they publicly execute anyone who refuses to work. If they have Roger, you'll have to take out all of them quickly," Trish informs us before ending the call. I look at the Dust Men and then to Silver; if Roger's going to make it out, we'll have to do this right. My hand flicks towards one of them, marking my target. She nods and both of us get ready. I scrape my foot on the roof, a near-silent signal to get ready.

_Now!_ Lightning bolts fly from my palms and strike the heads of the Dust Men, killing them instantly. With the deed done, both of us glide down to meet the captured engineer.

"You're one of them, one of those with the powers," the man asks as he looks at us.

"Yeah, are you Roger Miller? Trish Dailey sent us, hoping to fix the Stone Canal drawbridge," I reply while I dust myself off.

"Oh, Trish is stuck in the quarantine as well? I used to go camping with them, you know? Fell outta touch when her old man got transferred out of state," Roger states as we follow him to the drawbridge. "What about Amy? She made it out?"

"Ye-yeah. She did," I say, lying as I don't want him to know the truth.

"Good, hate for both of those girls to be stuck in here," he replies as we follow him towards the bridge, keeping an eye out for Dust Men along the way. When we reach the bridge, Roger lets out a whistle; "Man this is screwed up nine ways from Sunday. Watch my back you two, this is going to take a while." He just finishes his sentence when several Dust Men start rushing towards us with wooden riot shields, assault rifles, and shotguns. Lightning flashes from our hands as we try to disable the enemy gunmen. Two transients fall to our lightning bolts and three are eliminated with shock/napalm grenades. I send more lightning bolts at the other transients that come from western side, some of them roaring like maniacs. Electrostatic waves are sent to push the suicide-bombers back while other lightning blasts detonate the explosives.

"There we go." The sound of machinery activating makes us look to the bridge, Roger smiling slightly as it lowers. That smile quickly fades when the bridge halts abruptly. "You've got to be kidding me. Hydraulics' on the other side aren't engaging."

"Can you fix them?" I ask the engineer.

He shakes his head: "Has to be on the other side of the bridge. Hang on a sec, I know someone who can help." Roger pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. "Lou, its Roger. Hydraulic #4 on the southern end of SC isn't engaging and I need some help getting it online. Where are you?"

"Memorial park, near the bridge, but unless you're carrying a gun, I'm not going anywhere. Reapers are all over the place."

"Don't worry; I've got something better than a gun. See you in a bit."

"I'll head over to get Lou, you stay here with Roger," Silver says. Before I can stop her, she runs up the half-lowered bridge towards the Neon District.

"You two sisters or something?" Roger asks while he waits for Lou to arrive.

"We're twins," I answer. "Silver's two seconds older than me, but we like to say we're equals." Roger nods and gets a call from Lou, saying that he's at the bridge and working on the hydraulic. About a minute later more Dust Men start showing up on my end, determined not to let the bridge down. I toss a few shock grenades and mix in some lightning bolts. My hands seem to act independently; one shooting at a shield-bearing transient while the other throws shock grenades at the ones with the boom-sticks. The grenades blow the Dustmen to kingdom come along with blowing up a nearby car. A gunshot causes me to duck down on instinct, as a hole appears in the concrete behind me. Far back, I spot a Dust Man with a rifle; who seems to be cursing at me.

Narrowing my eyes, I put more charge into another shock grenade before throwing it towards the sniping Dust Man. The grenade lets loose a bundle of kinetic energy as it falls near the transient, sending him flying with the force of the energy. When I look at my surroundings, the only foes I spot are a few crab-like creatures made out of metal junk parts. A grin forms on my face as I draw my sword and wait for the crabs to come at me. One of them leaps up for me, making it as high as chest level before getting skewered by my blade. Another tries to stab me with some sort of tail, but it gets sliced in half. That's when I feel something sharp hit my leg, another crab.

"Gah! Frigin knee humper!" I cry out before delivering a kick straight into the shell. The crab flies through the air before a lightning bolt destroys it in mid-air. "Trick shot!"

"Hey Laura we found the problem," Roger calls out. "The power grid is under voltage, we need a boost to fire off the hydraulics. Mind in helping?" I turn back to the power-box on this side of SC and fire off a few lightning bolts to charge it up. I can hear Roger's and Lou's cheering cries as the bridge lowers itself.

"And to think; if I would have taken an early retirement, I would've missed this. Thanks for your help," Roger says as he pats my back.

"We should be thanking you for getting the bridge online," I reply while shaking his hand.

"A friend of Trish is a friend of mine. Here's my number and Lou's, if you need anything give us a call. Now I've gotta find somewhere to hole up. Tell Trish I said hi," he says before heading elsewhere. Then I dial my phone after putting in the numbers.

"Hey Trish, it's Luna; we got the bridge down and we're going to make our way back to Zeke's. Hope to see you around, bye," I leave my message on her voicemail and hang up as I make my way to my sister. I'm about to greet her we both get a call from the same person.

"Hello Luna, I am Selene. We met on the roof. Now listen closely because I want you to listen to what I have to tell you," I get a call from the crazy future lady and then an all-too-familiar voice sounds from the phone. "**Please, no more… I'll do anything you want… just make the pain go away…"**

"You're a real tough bitch you know that!" I growl out.

"On the contrary, I'm weak, quite weak in fact - which is why you need to learn this lesson and learn it well. Everyone has their breaking point: you, me, our sisters, even dear sweet Sasha. What separates the strong from the weak is the ability to take the beating. Hell, to love the beating - no matter how great the pain, never wavering from what needs to be done. Think you can remember that?" I don't have an answer as she hangs up and Zeke calls, asking if we want to swing bye (which we do)

***At Zeke's place***

"This super-hero thing is great. Solvin' crimes, getting some lovin' from the ladies," Zeke admits as we climb up to the roof.

"You're not a super-hero Zeke," Cole reminds his friend.

"Hell, I know that. But doesn't change that I've had a taste of the good life," he replies.

"Having these powers isn't a walk in the park," Silver says in a more serious tone. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Don't worry about it Hellcat. People around here, they worship you three."

"Hell of a lot of good it's done for us," Cole replies

"Oh crap, I gotta go. Dwight's sister is hot and ready to go, if you know what I mean," Zeke says with a grin.

"Ignoring that last comment Zeke," I say, blinking and doing what I did with Sasha: turning around and pretending that those words did not enter my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay. That's it now. Hope you all like it and please comment on it.<br>**


	9. CH: 9 Old men and Young Teachers

**Okay everyone, just a heads up but March first was my birthday so happy late birthday to me. Anyhow here's the next chapter to Heroes of Empire City.**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong><em> "Great and good are seldom the same man." ~ Winston Churchill<em>**

EMPIRE CITY. DAY: 17

"You've got one more substation to link up. I'll let you know when I find it," Moya informs the three of us once we re-surface from the sewers. We've got a new power this time: the ability to fire kinetically-charged projectiles of electricity from our hands that detonate upon coming in contact with an obstacle. The short version: Megawatt rockets.

"Now that is how to get rid of your enemies," I said when we tried out the missiles on more Dust Men. Silver and Cole seem to agree with me; a larger grenade that can fly towards our targets. I've notices that if I fire a lightning bolt after launching the rocket; said rocket will fly towards wherever my bolt hit. This will be helpful; to redirect a rocket's power in case a civilian is near the target's path. We walk down a street block when I get a call from Trish.

"Hey Luna, are Cole and Silver around? The Reapers have been attacking the bus on my last trip and I need to ask you three a favor. I'm in the Neon and I'll have the bus loaded by the time you're here." So then we travel in style, grinding on the power lines while gliding with our static-thrusters (or in Silver's case flame-jets). When we land on the ground, we notice three buses with fence-wire on the roofs.

"I had Roger rig up the buses with wire mesh and a generator, should provide a non-stop source of power for you three," Trish explains, pointing to the roof.

"Wow, that's pretty smart," Cole comments.

"Well they don't let dumb-asses into med school Cole. Try not to fall off the buses or we'll need to stop and wait for you to get back on." Trish then heads into one of the medical buses. I hop onto the left bus, Cole gets the one with Trish and Silver takes the right. A grin makes its way onto my lips as I feel the energy flowing into me, making me feel overcharged.

We pass through the Neon without much damage to any of the buses, thankfully. Our buses come to a stop when we find a mob of twenty Reapers rush out of an alleyway across from SC. All three of us tense up, thinking that they will try to assault us at the border; electricity crackles in our hands and on our feet. I raise an eyebrow when I notice how they don't seem to even bother with us; instead rushing across the bridge with their rifles and shotguns towards the advancing Dust Men. Junk crabs and Conduits from both sides assault each other like they're on two different factions of street gangs. And in a way, I guess they are.

"Keep moving!" I hear Cole yell out to the drivers. "Ignore them! Luna, Silver; help me move those cars!" The drivers compile and start to move forward while Silver and I launch rockets and grenades at the piled up cars on the bridge. Several Napalm grenades blow up the cars, sending them flying upward when the gas tanks catch fire while my rockets send them flying in other places. Most of the cars and chassis pieces fly onto Reapers and Dustmen while other cars go flying over the bridge. We take a left and then a right, leaving the hospital in front of us. It's almost too good to be true when I notice the lack of Dust Men at the hospital.

Almost; an RPG flies from the roof and sends Cole flying off his bus. Two more rockets fly towards the other buses and I barely have time to jump off before they explode. Moya calls me and tells me she knows about the Dust Men's leader just as I recover from my roll.

_** As I dust myself off I notice this man; this old grizzled man, lift a bus… with his mind. I'm strong, so are Cole and Silver, but all three of us combine aren't nearly that powerful. Moya rambles on everything she knows about the old man. Alden was born to the leader of the First Sons. As a powerful mentalist he was groomed from an early age to assume control. At least until Kessler took control with his girls. Alden disappeared into the streets, growing up scared and homeless. But that fear is long gone now thanks to the blast giving him the power to overcome his paranoia. With a flick of his wrist he sends Trish's bus on top of the hospital, sending a message to anyone who dares to stand against him. With Trish still in the bus, we had to act fast. Didn't matter as Alden was gone when we turned back to him.**_

"TRISH!" Cole cries out, rushing over to the hospital. I follow as well, in case Cole can't make it. _No! I can't lose faith in Cole!_ I shake my head and start climbing up the hospital walls, but not before delivering a kick to one of the transient's heads.

"You just signed your death warrant." I hear Cole say darkly to the transient as he throws him off the edge of the building. Dustmen try to shoot at me, but Silver helps provide cover for both of us as we make our way up. Cole slips a little nearing the top, but I grab his wrist before he can fall. He grunts out thanks as we both climb to the top.

"Get away from her!" Cole growls out in rage as we fire off lightning at the transients around the medical bus. They don't even have time to turn around before they either get electrocuted or thrown over the edge.

"You alright?" Cole asks as soon as I throw the last one overboard.

"When he threw the bus up here, the only thing going through my head was you, and how things stand between us," Trish says with some tears in her eyes.

"I'd never let anything happen to you Trish," Cole replies, walking over to her.

"I know you didn't mean to kill Amy, Cole; that you've been trying to make things right. And I need to stop being angry at you, and the twins. It's just been hard for me," Trish sniffles a bit as Cole wraps his arms around her. "I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be."

"So do I Trish. So do I." I stay silent and watch them kiss. Silver actually hauls her head up just in time to see it. We have the sense to stay quiet while they kiss, although that doesn't stop a smile from creeping on either of our faces. Then one of them seems to remember who else came with Cole and they both look at us.

"Err… let's get you both off the roof," I say, my cheeks blush a bit at being caught by the two. Silver also blushes as she hauls herself onto the roof. We open our mouth to apologize but Trish waves us off with an understanding smile. Silver and I glide down while Cole carries Trish bridal style. I could think of a few comments to make, but I hold my tongue. As we land, both of us immediately help Trish unload the supplies and move them into the hospital. With all of us helping, despite Trish saying how we've done enough, it doesn't take long. Silver and I let out a few grunts as we exit the hospital after the third trip inside. We head back to the bus and go to help with the last of the gear. That's when both of us spot this one woman handing Trish the last box, the woman stepping out of the bus before shutting the door behind her. She wears a short sleeve shirt and jean-shorts that have been through a bit of wear and tear. Her brown hair is held still by a silver bandana and her brown eyes seem to look into your heart. What makes us meet her eyes is the thing on the bridge of her nose; a single band-aid.

"Morgan-sensei!" We cry out, rushing over to the woman. Both of us leap over piled-up boxes, sand-bag-barriers and other obstacles in order to greet our martial arts teacher. She looks at us for a second and then her eyes grow wide in recognition. Morgan calmly walks over to us, even though her eyes say that she wants to run. Silver and I weave around people and vault over the railings before we give Morgan a hug. She smiles and opens her arms as if to give us one. Then she bonks us on the heads with her fists.

"Oww! What was that for?" Silver and I complain as we nurse our heads. Morgan looks at us a little coldly, like we've goofed up big time or we've broken something precious of hers.

"Remember what I told you about greeting me?" She asks, not breaking her harsh gaze for either one. I look at her for a second before remembering what it was; to bow and greet her with respect when we see her.

"Sorry Sensei," Both of us put our hands together and we bow to her, a little ashamed that we forgot about that. It was one of the first things she pounded into our heads, the very first lesion she taught us; to show respect to our teachers no matter what. To our surprise she laughs and brings us in for a hug.

"I'll forgive you this once, after all that you've gone through," She says, her gaze softening. "I know what happened; how the 'Voice of Survival' says one thing and how citizens have been saying something else. You've been helping the city with your deeds, stopping crime when it happens and giving people heroes to look up to." Morgan looks up and we see Cole walking towards us.

"Hey Luna, Silver are the boxes out of the bus yet?" Cole looks to us and then to Morgan. "Who is this?"

"Morgan-sensei this is Cole McGrath, Cole this is our martial arts teacher Morgan." We make introductions to the two. Morgan nods and turns to Cole with an icy glare, as if analyzing what he can do as a warrior might. Behind that ice however lays a mischievous look only Silver and I can see.

"Nice to meet you miss Morgan. Your student's have told me a lot about you." Cole extends his hand to try and soften her gaze. Morgan takes his hand and shakes it, still looking at him. Then she brings her fist back and swings it into Cole's gut. McGrath seems to notice this and moves to the side slightly, but still gets hit. Cole falls to the ground, groaning at the punch before he gets up; shrugging off some of the force due to being a conduit and all.

"Do you always greet people with a punch in the stomach?" He groans, getting ready in case she punches him again, a little lightning crackling in his hands. Morgan chuckles: "Only to see if they can take care of themselves. The heroes of Empire City have to be able to handle themselves. The people view you as heroes, people who they can look up to for inspiration. Speaking of which I saw this one artist making posters of you three, said he wanted me to find you to let you decide which one."

Morgan pulls out two cards from her pocket and gives them to us. One shows Cole holding a lightning bolt up high and proud, while Silver and I flank him with our swords forwards like we're the leaders of an army; a blue and white color scheme on the background. The other shows Cole with an evil look on his face while we're dressed in weird leather cloths covered in red blood while our faces show joy in the slaughter. Our swords look barbed and the blades are tar-black on the red color scheme.

_ Hmmm… Morgan-sensei said that the guy was going to put these up, may as well decide which one. Do we want the public to love us, or fear us?_ I look at the outfit I'm wearing in the 'fear' poster and shudder, the outfit reminding me of crazy Sasha. All three of us point to the 'good' picture.

"That's the one." We all agree. Morgan nods and pockets the photos, like she knew which one we would choose all along.

"Come… I believe you three have an interesting tale to tell." She gives us a smile and heads to a table. Silver and I walk over to the table and take a seat immediately.

"You too McGrath. I would like to hear the tale from all _three_ of you," Morgan says as she motions the electric man over to the table. He shrugs and walks over, sitting down next to us.

"If it's alright with you three, I'd like to hear this from the very beginning," Sensei says, folding her hands together and looking the three conduits before her.

"Well… the first thing I remember is waking up in a crater…" I begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Morgan-sensei is finally introduced and next up is capturing Alden. Now to reply to some comments:<strong>

**General Herbison:** Thanks a bunch for the comments you've previously given me. I hope you like this chapter as well. And I will say there's going to be something new next chapter as well. So I hope you continue to read and review here.

**Experimental Agent 1123:** Thanks a bunch. Glad you think so.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I've finished playing "Alden in Chains" I've got to write up a chapter for that too. Wish me luck.<strong>


	10. CH: 10 A threat and a capture

**Alright everyone, next chapter is up here. I've completed Alden in Chains, Light of the Tunnel and that one mission after that one. So yeah, here we go. This one I've decided to put in some originality and actually use my brain to come up with the middle section.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Cole, you're going to need to track down Alden. Once he's in custody, I'll send an extraction team to retrieve him. Laura, Selvena; I have another job for you two," Moya calls us a while later. "I've been getting reports of the Dustmen terrorizing the streets."<p>

"Sure, we'll get to work Moya," I reply before I hang up and look to Morgan. She just nods, knowing we've got to go.

"I guess a hero's life is never a dull one huh?" she smiles. We nod and rush across the street to climb up towards the roofs.

* * *

><p>"The Dustmen are rolling around in those armored buses, killing anyone they see. If the government gets wind of this, they'll think those things will be used to break out of quarantine," Moya tells us as we watch the tank-buses roll around with machine guns poking out every window. They suddenly fire away at one civilian who tried to make a break for a house, only to fall as bullets enter their body. "And then they'll bomb the island."<p>

"Are you kidding me?" I ask with disbelief in my voice. "You're BSing me."

"No, if it doesn't look like I have control of the situation, they will take action. The president has the authority to drop the bomb. It's standard protocol when dealing with a biological threat," she replies. "Just stop the Dustmen. If you do that, Cole will have an easier job at tracking Alden."

"I swear do they just sit around all day dreaming about blowing stuff up?" Silver comments as the bus comes closer to our roof. A sigh escapes my lips as I charge up electricity in my hands before I use my static thrusters to glide down to the bus. No one inside the bus notices my landing while I look around for some way to stop this thing. I use my psychic power and sense a generator at the rear, underneath a metal plate and barbed wire.

A few lightning bolts take out the generator and the inside of the bus shakes before smoke and fire is expelled from the windows. I highly doubt that those inside survived the ammunition exploding.

"One down, three to go," I say to myself before I spot Silver blow up one not too far from me. "O-Kay, two to go..."

I leap off the bus and climb back up to the roof to try and spot the remaining two armored transient transports. I'm grinding on the train tracks to the next gun bus when Trish calls my cell.

"Luna I'm getting a lot of people coming in with gunshot wounds, what's going on?" she asks.

"Transients are in their armored garbage trucks shooting up anyone they see," I reply as I get closer to my target bus. Gunfire sounds out as they let loose on another innocent civilian.

"Hurry up and stop them. It's getting bad here and I don't have enough supplies to deal with this if it keeps up," she reminds me in a worried voice. In the background I hear people crying out in pain back at the hospital.

"We'll be done with the last two soon Trish. Don't worry," I tell her with confidence as I get close to the gun-shooting bus.

"Alright, I trust you," she says before hanging up. I leap off the tracks and land onto the Dustmen's bus with another thunder drop. It's just like before; blasting a few lightning bolts at the generator before it gives out. The glass windows shatter, expelling smoke and fire as the ammunition and such explodes like firecrackers in a coffee can.

"Selvena's taken out the last one. I suggest you two head over to Cole's location and help him track down Alden," Moya says in her professional business tone without so much as a 'nice job'. I let out a frustrated sigh and head off to help Cole with tracking down the old man. As we walk down the street we see one guy hanging by his leg from a light pole.

"He stole our food, kill him!" One man yells as he throws rocks at the poor man.

_** Oh great, this guy must have done something bad if he's hanging there like a caught rabbit. And Cole is chasing after Alden, whom is still on the loose. Let's see, one of us could blast this guy down, or we could just walk away and leave him here to rot...** _Silver blasts a bolt of lightning at the ropes while I'm deciding on what to do. The man scrambles up and rushes over to us, relieved to be down.

"What'd you do that for? He stole our food?" the rock thrower yells at me and looks like he'll attack before realizing who we are. He stops his attacking advance, but his anger doesn't diminish.

"Did you give the man a chance to explain himself? If he didn't steal your food you shouldn't hang someone for bad timing," Silver says I help the man up. "If he DID, then he should help you find the equivalent of what he stole."

"I didn't know..." the accused man says as he stands up. "I just saw the food and grabbed some, but then the Dustmen came and threatened to shoot if I tried to stop them. Then they left and he found me." The defendant points to the accuser before he starts to cry. "You have to believe me... I didn't know, I swear..." Silver looks at him long and hard to see if he's lying or not. The accuser says that he just saw his food gone and the man, Mark, held some of his food.

"I believe you, just try to return the food that you stole," I say as I put a hand on Mark's shoulder. He promises that he'll give it back. With that done I turn to the group of stoners. "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst each other. We are all in this together against our enemies; the Reapers and the Dustmen. They are the ones keeping us from enjoying the fact we're alive, to breathe the air and to be with each other."

"Even if our family is gone from this world, let the people of Empire City be your family. Your neighbors, your friends, co-workers, the lady across the street, your landlord. We must stay strong and stay together," I say to the crowd as I leap up onto the lamp post and draw my sword. "We have come too far to fight amongst ourselves. The government will not help us so we must help our family. Together we are strong. Together we will survive. Currently we are unable to fight back against the gangs around this city, but we can still work towards another goal: to survive as one. Who's with me?" I receive shouts of yeses and pumped fists. As the people join together I receive a call from my phone.

"Impressive speech Luna," Selene's voice sounds out in my ear. I whip my head around and see Selene stand by another woman about the same height. My lips curl back in a snarl and I climb up the roof towards the two.

"So it seems like we come together again," Selene says with an observant tone, as if she knew what we'd do. The other woman nods, looking at us with white-blue eyes.

"Indeed sister. But we must continue with our mission. You know he doesn't want us to be near them," the other one speaks.

"You," Silver growls as she draws her sword and conjures a ball of fire in her hands. "Going to run away like before?"

"Just to make sure you get a hard smack of reality." white-eyes says coldly. I let out a growl and fire off several rockets into the air as well as a few at the two before us. Then I quickly blast a lightning bolt at their feet, watching the rockets being directed towards the blast. Both women raise their hands and suddenly the electricity dissipates. Faster than my eyes can follow, I'm suddenly gripped by my throat and lifted up into the air by the green eyed lady, Selene.

"I think they need to learn a lesson," she says as she looks me in the eyes while I try to escape her grip. My hands charge with electricity as I try to zap her, but I find the mechanical hand around my throat instead of the one of flesh. Silver rushes at us with a napalm grenade in her hands, but the white-eyed woman trips her with a low-sweep. The hand around my throat tightens.

"Listen to me and listen good girl. I may be weak, but I can still crush your throat. All it takes is the twitch of a muscle. Now listen to me and listen good," she hisses to me. "People can easily be impressed because you have power. They are easily swayed by words that promise hope, but what happens when you cannot keep those promises? They turn to you and expect you to save them when they need you, but what happens when something prevents you? What do you do...?"

Her lecture is cut off as she blocks several throwing knives with a sword that suddenly appears in her left hand. Caia seems to do the same with her own sword. All four of us look to see Morgan atop a water tank with two throwing knives in her hands.

"I suggest you let my students go," she says in a cold tone. She throws both knives at Selene and Caia before Sensei draws swords from her belt; holding them at our chokers throats.

"Morgan..." Selene says as if she knows her like a long lost friend. Her voice remains calm, cool and collective despite the blade a hair from her throat. "This has complicated things it seems…."

"Selene. We'd better go, we have better things to be doing," Caia says while keeping her grip on Silver's throat, also unchanged by the sword at her throat. Selene nods, but brings her lips to my ear. "This will not be the last time you see us Laura Longpaw."

"Who are...?" I start but then the two mysterious women vanish and I find myself standing on solid ground again. "... You?"

"Are you two alright?" Sensei asks as she drops down, sheathing her swords. I feel like someone tried to choke me, and then I'm warned of a stalking attempt, but I'm fine.

"We're fine Sensei," Silver says as she hands Morgan the dropped throwing knives. Our silver-haired teacher graciously takes them all but two, giving one to each of us.

"In case you find yourselves in a tight spot. A knife can be better than a sword," she explains, closing our fingers around the grip. "Now I think Cole would appreciate your help."

"Yes Sensei," we say as the knives get slipped into leg pockets. Both of us bow to her one last time before heading off to the park where Cole should be.

* * *

><p>The two of us leap over another pile of junk and drop down into the playground to see Cole facing off against Alden in this junk armor golem. Up above a helicopter seems to be watching the fight; providing a spotlight on the automaton. Cole ducks behind the fountain to dodge a spray of nuts that fly at him while he returns fire with lightning bolts and grenades. Silver and I fire a few rockets into the sky before we each blast a lightning bolt at the golem's back.<p>

"Incoming!" I cry out as we jump down, a sword in my hand. Alden looks to us just as the megawatt hammers strike into his back. He groans before aiming his arm at us. I roll to the side and avoid the nuts, but Silver gets hit with a few. She lets out a cry as my sister stumbles over to a light pole; draining the electricity to heal her wounds. Alden doesn't give her much of a chance as he destroys the pole and shoots at her. Silver falls to the ground with a cry of pain as blood starts to pour out of her wounds. The golem lumbers over to her with a club of metal in its grip.

"Stay away from her!" I growl out, blasting a lightning bolt at the golem. Alden turns to me with an arm raised to strike at Silver. In the blink of an eye I shadow dash straight up to him, feeling my body overcharged with electricity. Dozens of rockets get shot up into the sky while lightning crackles into my blade. My sword slices off the posed arm, sending the trash appendage to the ground. When Alden throws me off I fire a sniper bolt straight into a chink in the armor.

"You think you can stop me? You will not be able to control me like before!" Alden rants as he turns to me. "The girl, all three of you, try to stop me! Well it won't..."

"Shut the hell up!" I scream out as the overcharged megawatt rockets hit the golem, right in its weak spot. Alden cries out in pain as the rockets strike his armor and himself. He finally falls down as his concentration is broken, the junk armor crumbling to trash again.

"You okay?" Cole asks as he stumbles towards me. I nod and both of us walk over to my sister as she stumbles to her feet with a groan.

"You alright sis?" I ask as I bend down to help her up.

"Mmm... Carry me..." she mumbles in between consciousness and dreamland. I let out a chuckle as I haul her onto my back. She must have gotten hit on the head, but I have confidence she'll be alright after some rest.

"I've already sent for an extraction team to take Alden away, but you three need to make sure he stays put," Moya reports as a helicopter flies off, carrying Tate with it. "Head over to the prison and make sure he stays there."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah the part about standard protocol I half-made up on the spot, forgetting half of what Moya really told Cole<strong>**. So yeah. Bet no one expected Selene or Caia to appear like that.**

**Now for some commentary responses:**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks for your comment. **

**General Herbison: Yeah, will make things a whole lot easier with missions involving multiple targets/multiple defensive points. And no I haven't considered making an evil story. I'll think about it.**

**So that's about it. Oh and just in case people aren't aware: If you don't like it, don't read it.  
><strong>


	11. CH: 11 Prison Riot

**Alright alright, here we go. As you all know, don't like don't read. ****For some reason I felt like putting in the song _Riot_ into here, but decided against it. Feel free to listen to the song though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The dust men are going to hit the prison with everything they have and the extraction team is twenty miles away. Do whatever it takes to keep Alden secure." Moya orders us as the three of us stand outside the prison's walls. The three of us climb up and over a few gaps in the barbed wire and manage to make our way to the courtyard. Imagine our surprise when we find Zeke on the inside of the courtyard's hallway.<p>

"Hey there Cole, we need you and the twins to provide cover for us while the boys in blue move the lobs to a more secure area of the prison." Zeke says, wearing a SWAT vest and carrying his six-shooter.

"Alright then, but what's a lob?" I ask with a head tilt, not sure if that's even in a dictionary.

"It's a prisoner Neko; a shackle-holder, chain-man. C'mon and get with the lingo here," Zeke says with a chuckle. Then he points upward to the roof of the passage. "Oh check this out, that walkway up there is crackling with juice. Little thing I whipped up. There's also two other separate platforms so you each can get your fix."

"Thanks Zeke," I say with a smile. "Dibs on the high ground." I scamper up the bars and fence before my feet touch the electrified platform. I let out a slight shiver as the hairs on my neck stand up. This stuff is much more powerful than the generator on the bus; I can feel the difference in my veins. Cole lets out a chuckle from below.

"What's so funny lightning rod?" I ask. He motions to his head with his hands like he's got some sort of afro. I put my hands to my head and feel my hair start to wave around from the surge of electricity. It's like I'm touching one of those statically charged ball at some sort of science fair. After having a mini-cry session over my hair, I take a rubber band and tie it up in a pony-tail – or a wolf tail as that's what it feels like.

"Here they come! Move all the prisoners to Cell block B!" I hear the microphone guy announce as fiery balls of metal fly over the wall and short of coming near us. But then more spheres fly over the walls and even a few cars that explode when they hit the ground.

"Keep those things off of us!" Zeke cries out as one comes close to us. I react first, sending out a static shockwave into the projectile to bounce it away like it hits a force field. It rebounds off the blast and goes flying back over the wall to the Dustmen. Three more fly up from the bad-guy side and all three of us Conduits work to toss them away from the fence-line.

_Heh… it feels like we're playing Pong._ I chuckle as I send another blast into an oncoming car. None of us run out of juice thanks to the power of the generators and we manage to deflect everything that's thrown at us.

"Alright you three. Got all the lobs moved over to the new cells. That's good work," Zeke calls out. Then I notice the wall seem to bulge as a slamming sound echoes throughout the yard. Another sounds again as the bricks stretch towards us and all of us get ready, electricity humming into our arms wildly. On the third slam, chunks of concrete go flying away from the wall as about a dozen transients flood into the yard. All three of us work swiftly, blasting lightning bolt after lightning bolt at each and every garbage man with a gun. After a few bolts I blink for a few seconds and launch several rockets straight up into the air before I fire a single blast at a group of them.

The bolt connects with their shields and they seem to laugh at me. I'm not sure but I think I pick up the words "best you've got" and a word I'm not going to repeat. The only thing stopping me from throttling their necks is the effect my lightning bolt had on my megawatt hammers. Four green-blue missiles arc around in the sky and slam down into the group in an electrified fury of lightning shocks. Silver and Cole seem to get the idea and do the same thing; launching the hammers up into the air before sending a sniper's bolt or regular bolt at their foes like a targeting laser system. My eyes widen when two golems emerge from the wreckage of the prison wall and fire off their spheres. Those get redirected immediately when suddenly an RPG flies out from one of the ground troops, blowing up our energy pads.

"There are more platforms around the yard. Use them as well. Speaking of which, we got Alden strapped to a set of box springs back here. Dozens of watts surging through his sorry ass. Bastards out cold." Zeke radios to us with a laugh in his voice.

"Was that your idea Zeke?" Cole asks as he gets onto a pad to the left and I climb up to an elevated lightning-giving platform.

Zeke chuckles out a reply. "Nah, Warren's idea. Figured out a way to keep him from using his powers. Guy was bad news."

I launch rocket after rocket of lightning into the sky and send a bolt at one golem before blasting away the cannonballs he shoots to me. Those get deflected back into its armor as the rockets connect with their target. Elsewhere in the prison, I see a fireball of silvery-red flames get launched into the other golem while blue rockets blast the arms and legs at the automaton.

"Zeke, if these guys flank us I need you to guard Alden. No matter what happens he cannot escape," Cole says in an utmost serious tone while he blasts another rocket at the golem, felling the construction. Everything seems to be going smoothly until I feel my hair fall back down. A quick glance at my feet gives me a confirmation to my guess and Zeke hammers the bad news home by reporting it to me.

"Crap on a stick. Trashbaggers cut the power. Gotta head up to the roof and recharge the generator before Alden wakes up!" Zeke reports from Alden's area in the prison.

"I've got it. I call dibs." Cole says with a grin as he glides away from the courtyard and up to the roof. That leaves my sister and me to fend off the garbage men without any power except for the city supplied boxes scattered around the area along with the lamp posts. One transient rushes up at me with a hammer in his hands, thinking to reshape my skull. My own blade comes and blocks the strike while I glare at the man. His hesitation is all I need to give him the most powerful attack in my arsenal against his kind: a kick to the groin and a knee in his stomach. Poor bastard squeals like a girl as he falls and doesn't even resist as I restrain him with his own shadow. Another gets blasted with lightning and I chuck a grenade at group of three before throwing lightning bolts all over the place. Silver and I dodge golems as they shoot out trash bits in between us trying to recharge. I find myself standing upon a powered down wire mesh with a golem looming over me. Suddenly lights switch back on as power floods the place. I blast an overcharged rocket at the golem with the sudden surge of power, blowing the creation to smithereens.

"More trash baggers brother. Better high tail it back to the yard!" Zeke calls out to Cole on his cell phone. Silver and I work together to strike at the golems and conduits among the ranks of Dustmen. The cops work with us to push back the transients while Silver and I destroy the golems and junk crab-scorpion things. Another RPG flies to my platform and I send another electromagnetic blast at the missile, saving my hide and the generator.

"Extraction team is nearly there. ETA four minutes." Moya reports. I let out a small sigh of relief. Four minutes seems a long time now, but hopefully we'll be able to keep everything running smoothly. In theory, if everyone keeps doing what they're already doing; then we should have no problems.

"Time for some payback bitches!" Gunshots sound out as Zeke charges up to the front lines with his six-shooter. Dunbar fires off two shots into some of the Dustmen that look at him.

"Zeke what are you doing? I told you to stay with Alden!" Cole yells at him. I'd like to go put him back to his post, but my hands are full with the swarming garbage wearing trashbags. I'm sure Cole or Silver would get Zeke back, if they were free to do so.

"He's not going anywhere. Got him dressed up like a spring goose," Zeke yells back as he fires off more shots at the transients. When the last one falls, a cold chill runs down my back. The area is quiet and no more Dustmen charge after us. With a bad feeling in my guy and chills in my spine, I rush towards the area where Alden was supposed to be kept. Silver and Cole join me as I open the door.

_** By the time I got inside it was too late… place was slick with gore. Poor bastards never got any back up. If Zeke would have stayed at his post, they'd still be alive and Alden would still be in his cage. Not sure if Zeke's going to forgive himself for this…don't think he should. That night we could hear the screams from Tent City. They were drunk on power, proud over their victory over the cops – and over us. Now that Ray Sphere seems farther away than ever. Alden knows we're coming. He'll prepare. **_

Day 18

"Where the hell have you been you three? I've been trying to reach you," Moya says with a very stern tone; disappointment clear in her voice.

"Alden's gone Moya," Cole reports with defeat and frustration in his voice. "Transients busted him out and killed every cop in the prison."

"This is unacceptable you three! You had explicit orders to keep him there. What the hell happened?" Moya demands with anger in her tone. I hear her slam her fist down on the other end of the line.

"Look, don't blame this on us. We did everything we could. Zeke's the one who blew it. We told him several times to stay put and help the cops, but he wouldn't listen." Cole growls back at the agent.

"It's time to cut him loose Cole. He's become a liability and we have no margin for error, especially with Alden back on the streets." Moya lectures us in her angered tone.

Feeling fed up with that woman I take my cell and decide to end this call. "Listen, we're gonna make a run on the next substation and beat the hell out of some bad guys."

* * *

><p><strong>So yup, that's it. Hope you all like it. As always, please comment on it and I'll comment back.<strong>

**General Herbison: Thank you very much. I hope you liked the speech Luna gave the people. I had a hard time figuring it out, but I had an idea that Selene and Caia could watch the two. **

**Eugar: I'm not going to bother with replying.**

**Also I'm currently working on the mission after where John talks to Cole and such, with chasing after the copter and that mission. Anyhow I would like to inform you readers that I _MAY_ have a job finally so the story might update slower now. But hey, it's a job, I get money, that's that.  
><strong>


	12. CH: 12 Meeting John

**Okay it's the weekend now and here's chapter 12 of this creative composition story. I hope you all like it or at least tolerate it despite my many errors, mistakes and such. Speaking of which, if I owned Infamous, chances are it wouldn't be as cool as it is (But I would add in UGC missions into InFamous 1 and speed up the development of Infamous 3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>"Well, at least those golems aren't going to be as big of a pain," I say while creating a swirling black hole out of the palm of my hand, green electricity crackling in the outer edges. One would guess that the electricity keeps the black hole from collapsing in on itself and prevents matter from entering the hole to be sucked into oblivion. Personally I think it just looks cool. It's our latest power from the sewers, a shield of energy to help protect us from bullets and flying garbage. We take a rare walk down a random street when the TV goes to the test pattern and, guess who; the voice of survival.<p>

"Citizens of Empire City: This is Cole McGrath. Terrorist. Lightbulb man. 100% Certified douchbag." He shows a picture of Cole with his electricity on his arms as he blasts a Reaper, the lighting making him look a bit sinister. Clearly not a good shot for a 'hero picture'.

"And these two are Laura and Selvena, AKA 'Luna and Silver' Longpaws." – A picture of Silver and I show up on the screen. I'm half-way out of a shadow with a girl in my arms and Silver appears to be sending a fire grenade into a horde of Dustmen.

"These two are just as much of a threat as mister electric man. One of them will kidnap you in the dead of night while the other can burn up this city if she's in a bad mood. I'm warning you Empire City; you see anyone of these clowns running around; do whatever it takes to bring them down. Voice of Survival; Out."

"Ugh is that guy ever going to give up?" I ask with a sigh. "Is there even a point to his propaganda anymore? Half the town knows what we've been doing and it certainly isn't torching the place or kidnapping. Heck, we were helping those people out; the little girl went missing in the building and I got her out. Plain and simple."

"Try not to get worked up with it. All it does is provide amusement at the lies he comes up with, nothing more," Cole says and ruffles my hair. "Like you said before; the city knows what we've done, they know we'd never do any of those things."

"True…" Before any of us can say anything else our cells ring. Incoming Call from: [Private Number]. I flip it open and double check the ID; usually it's Moya on her secure line. I'm still a little pissed that she blames us for what happened last night, but she holds the key to our freedom.

"Cole, its John White. We need to talk," a voice sounds out from our cell phones. "Get Laura and Selvena on their phones too. We can't risk anyone overhearing this."

"John, where are you?" Cole asks. All of us are shocked and put our ears to the receivers to hear what John has to say.

"Meet me on the roof of the Adams Building. Just you three. No one else." He immediately hangs up. Cole looks at the cell phone and then punches in another number. "Hey Moya, you sitting down? John just called us."

"What? All I heard was static. What did he say?" Moya asks us.

"Wants us to meet him. We're heading over there right now," he replies as we follow the GPS location input on our cells.

"That's fantastic news Cole." Moya says.

"Yeah I'll say. Finally starting to see some light at the end of this damn tunnel." The bike courier says with a heavy sigh as we climb up a building.

"Convince him to come in, but don't push too hard. He's been undercover a long time, so he might be a little paranoid. If he feels threatened, he'll run." Moya advises with her serious tone.

"Don't worry. We can handle it." Silver shuts her phone, ending the call as we all rush off towards the building. Along the way, we blast a few Dustmen, save a few citizens; just another day's work for us. As we leap onto another roof of yet another not-so-important building, we see another VoS broadcast.

"I got some people telling me I need to stop my broadcast, that I've been creating panic and I can be tried for treason. Treason, wow. They lock us up here, piss on all of our constitutional rights and **I'm **the bad guy? They want to shut me down, they'll have to come over here and drag me outta here. Until then, I'm staying put."

We all shrug it off as just another message from him as we climb up to the Adams building, looking for White.

"John? John you here?" Cole calls out. It would appear that John isn't around and suddenly a helicopter comes up, shinning a spotlight at us.

"John White; we are here to extract you. Please maintain your current position." The loudspeaker announces. At the same time we get a phone call from White himself.

"You brought a chopper? I told you three to come alone," he says with disbelief in his tone.

"They're not with us. I don't know who they are," Cole yells over the chopper's rotor blades.

"John, there's no need to run. John wait!" The chopper flies off and seems to be keeping its light on John.

_When in Rome. Do what the Roman's do._ I leap off the roof and onto an electrical wire to grind after the chopper. Moya's words to Cole sound out from my cell phone; how we need to find John before the First Sons do. I leap over to another roof, passing by anyone or anything on the concrete top as I make my way to the next wire; sliding on that as I race after the chopper. My sister and Cole slide after me, rushing across power lines and flying over gaps between them. I leap off the last building and free fall down, activating my thrusters to slow my fall at the near last second. Gunshots sound out as John shoots at the chopper.

"Damnit John! Cease fire! We're here to get you out!" The chopper pilot says when suddenly it's blown out of the sky by a junk cannonball. Our eyes whirl around and we see a junk golem standing there. A gasp escapes my lips as bolts and nuts lift up a gas tank and hold it; the construct prepping for a throw.

"Why can't anything be simple?" I groan as I assess the situation like Morgan taught me to.

**_ Oh crap. That damn thing is going to throw the choppers gas tank at us. And even if it doesn't score a direct hit, the explosion's still going to mess all of us up. Not to mention there's a chance John could be caught in the blast, either by the tank explosion or the bus blowing up. Moya will have our heads on a stick if he dies. Let's see, I could shoot the tank now, use it to blow off the golem's arm. That'd make life easier, but the explosion will incinerate all of those injured people. One of us is going to burn from that fuel, but which side? Us or them? **_

Cole seems to crackle energy in his hands and looks as if he's trying to time the throw; aiming to blow it up when it's chucked. I put his hand down and shake my head; the distance between us is too short and the blast could be too great. Thousands died because of us during the initial blast, I don't want that number to rise.

"SHIELDS!" Silver shouts as the golem tosses the tank. All three of us form our individual polarize shields and brace ourselves. The tank hits the barrier and blows up, throwing all three of us back a few feet. My body skids on the asphalt before I stop, feeling like I got used to clean the street. We were protected from the explosion force, but the shockwave was something else.

"Talk about taking one for the team," I groan and fire off rockets into the sky, firing a single bolt into the chest to call the missiles back. Silver sends a blast of flames at the creature and melts some of the metal from the intense heat, but as a result she appears to be slow on the reflexes when the Golem aims its arm at her. I try and rush towards her, but Cole jumps in front with a polarized shield up, absorbing the bullets meant for her while recharging his own energy.

"That's it! Keep hammering it!" John cries out while rockets fly around the place, up and down and all around as we aim to turn that thing into a pile of scrap. As the lightning crackles in my arms, I activate a new power I've been working on. My hands swing back and energy blades sprout from my wrist and hands, crackling energy around my arms and legs as the electricity stabilizes. I call them Giga-watt blades. Cole's and Silver's hammers slam into the Golem, but it learns not to give them time to shoot the targeting bolt as it fires off its junk-bullets at the two. I rush around it and skid up past its leg before swinging my arms into its leg. Lightning crackles as the blades slice into the metal cleanly like a knife in butter. I slash again and again, tearing off garbage and metal like they're claws ripping up cardboard. My two conduit friends see their chance and land a final rocket into the golem's chest; destroying the beast.

"Hey John? You there? It's okay now," Cole calls out and rushes over to the bus. Silver comes to me and helps me up. I breathe a little heavily now as lightning crackles slightly in my hands.

_Wow. Feels like the time we went to help Zeke find that six-shooter… Damn. It's only been four days? I swear we've been working too hard. After this, we need a vacation._ I sigh, making a mental note to work on that Giga-watt blade power so it doesn't drain me as badly.

"Damn John, where'd you go?" Cole sighs, throwing his hands up in frustration. "We save his ass and then he bails on us."

Our cell's ring and the ID says "Private Number." I hit the accept call on my phone and listen in.

"We have two minutes, forty-five seconds before they can triangulate my position, and I plan on being gone before then. So keep your mouths shut and listen," John's voice sounds from the speaker. "I know none of you are with the agency. Too undisciplined, too cocky, even for you girls. But I also know that you want the same thing I do – the ray sphere. And you're going to help me get it."

"So you know where it's at," Cole says. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"One of my UAV's spotted it on top of Alden's tower. Find someone to help you retrieve it, someone _each _of you can trust. One minute, fifty two seconds," John replies.

"What do you want us to tell Moya?" Silver asks, remembering the DARPA agent who partially landed us in this mess.

"Who's Moya?"

"Uh, your wife?" Silver responds. "Unless you have an ex?"

"You've been played. I've never been married and don't know anyone named Moya." John responds to us.

"Your screwing with us right?" Cole questions with disbelief. "She's an FBI agent just like you."

"FBI? Yeah, that'd be the day. I hate those bastards," John dismisses the topic and gets to business. "Listen, you won't see me, but I'll know when you have the Ray Sphere. Once it's in your possession, we'll figure out how we're going to destroy that damn thing."

Cole looks at his cell phone and dials a number, holding the phone up to his ear as he makes a call.

"Hey Zeke, you there?" There's a pause on the other end. "Listen, we need your help. Meet us at the tower the transients are building." There's another pause and then McGrath hangs up. I look at my phone and then to Silver with a bit of worry in my head. It's not that I don't trust Zeke, I mean he's been kind and funny and helpful, but he's not someone we'd trust entirely. At least, not in _our_ list of trusting people. So I make my own call; John did say that we needed someone each of us could trust so one more would be welcomed.

"Hello, Luna, Silver. Something wrong?"

"We're fine, but we need help with something big and it has to be someone we can trust with our lives. Can you meet us and Cole at the tower the Transients have built up?"

"You know you can trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>General Herbison: Yeah, but if he would have stayed at his post Alden wouldn't have escaped. I think one of the Dustmen got in and killed the power there to free Alden. Since it said if Zeke would have kept his post, the officers would still be alive. But it's just a theory.<strong>

**Blade: Morgan saving their asses was something I've had in mind when I thought about Selene and Caia coming in a few moments early than when Kessler comes into the game (During "Ray Sphere" at the top of Alden's tower). I wanted to side-step from the game for a bit. The scrunchie thing was to provide a bit of humor to stop them from having "Afro" hair. As for the murder thing at the station: Morgan helped them with the emotional stuff and Cole did a bit of help too. They did empty their stomachs, I forgot to put that detail in there too. As for 'Tent City', they've already done so much at the station, the buses, fighting Alden and seeing the future-two that they are to tired to even go to Tent city. We need to remember that the scene with the prison was at night. Not many people would want to continue fighting after running around all dang day.**

**Next up will be "Ray Sphere" and then back to my PS3 to do "Alden's Rampage". Oh and if anyone can find me links to the Infamous DC comics (Between InFamous 1 & 2 I'd be very very grateful.) And if anyone knows what I could do for an OMAKE for the vacation, I'd be grateful too.  
><strong>


	13. CH: 13 The Ray Sphere

**Hey everyone. Spring Break is here, thank goodness for that. Ch 13 is just like Alden's tower: it's up. (Beh heh heh... I so funny)**

**Okay seriously, Spring break is here, that's not going to change my output any more.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>We all rush over to the tower, passing by the hospital long enough to leave a message for a certain EMT when she gets back. Speaking of passing by, we find another message from mister stick-up-his-ass.<p>

"Got more information about lightning man and his two girlfriends. He's got a police record a mile long; carjacking, assault and battery, armed robbery; you name it. Now to add terrorist bombing to the list of charges of stuff. The twins have one just as long; mugging attempts, bar fights, under-age driving, vandalism, resisting arrest. But that was then, this is now. We have our own system of justice, our own set of rules. No one's going to save you McGrath. And mommy and daddy aren't going to save your little red-head girlfriends either."

By the time that is done my hands are clenched into fists and electricity crackles in them at the mention of our parents. For a moment I'm debating whether to destroy those TVs and just go berserk on this area to vent some anger, but my attention turns to the tower and I know exactly where to direct that rage. He is just lucky that I don't know where he is or I would make him scream to the high heavens for mentioning our family.

* * *

><p>Zeke comes rushing up to the tower, afraid he was going to be late or something. Behind him a certain woman with a silver bandana rushes with him.<p>

"Was a little worried you weren't going to show." Cole asks as the two arrive, one looking more worn out than the other.

"So what's going on?" Zeke asks as he looks to us and to Morgan.

"The Ray Sphere's up at the top of this tower. Once we have it, we're getting the hell out of here. You in?" Cole explains with a motion to the structure.

"It's up there? Hell yeah, I'm in." Zeke replies with enthusiasm. Morgan nods, joining in on this little trip up.

"Alright, let's climb up this damn thing," I say while stretching my arms and legs. "You two head over to the elevator and we'll figure out how to bring you up."

So then we climb up, navigating up the beams and signs hanging off the tower. At first, it's no big deal; just like the buildings only with fewer handholds. As the three of us climb up to a solid platform and a few Dustmen await us with rifles. By now, we're able to take them out in record time so it's only an annoyance at the very most. Once the garbage is taken out, we raise the elevator with a few spammed shockwaves at a fan.

"Aw man, why do you have all the fun?" Zeke complains as he sees the few restrained Dustmen on the building. Morgan sighs and shakes her head. "Zeke, I'm sure there will be time for you to shoot at these transients up top. For now, save those bullets."

"Mmm didn't think of that," he replies and puts the safety back on his pistol. "So how'd you track down the Ray Sphere anyways?"

"Ran into John. He told us it's up here," Cole answers.

"John? You mean Moya's husband?"

"He says he's not her husband. Never heard of her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Zeke asks with disbelief.

"It means that one of them is lying. But the trouble is figuring out which one," Morgan answers for us.

"Damnit Cole. I told you not to trust the feds," Zeke complains. "Hey, you still ain't thinking about turning over that Ray Sphere to 'em are you?"

"John says he wants us to help destroy it. Seems like a good idea to me," he replies while starting to climb up to the next elevator.

"Destroy it?" Zeke asks in shock and disbelief, snorting. "Yeah right, I'd bet my bottom dollar he just wants to fire that baby up. Or sell it off to someone for some serious cashola."

As the three of us climb up higher and higher, we seem to have a new problem; the wind. The winds now get more forceful and threaten to send us off the edge of this tower. As I leap over to a piece of I-beam on the structure, a sudden wind blows me back about an inch. I flail around as the top passes by, but I finally grab onto the very edge of the beam; the point where if I didn't hold on for dear life, I most likely would have a very long way to fall.

"Luna!" I see Cole gripping onto another I-beam with his hands. "Hang on, don't let go."

"Cole, let me ask you something: why on earth would I let go?" I ask as I grab onto his offered leg, pulling myself up so we can continue onward towards the next elevator motor. And with that, one step closer to the Ray Sphere. As the next elevator lifts up, Dustmen start to pop out of crates and shoot at us. Zeke, this time, is allowed to shoot at the Dustmen with his own gun and Morgan handles one with a shotgun. With herself armed, she uses the weapon to take out a few transients with it; going for disabling wounds rather than fatal shots.

"You know, I really wish this had never happened to me. I'm nothing but a damn errand boy, same as before. Going where people tell me, when they tell me. Starting to think that's never going to change," Cole sighs as he deflects bullets from the rifles.

"No way man. Once we get that Ray Sphere, nobody will say so much as 'boo' to either one of us," Zeke replies with a positive attitude as he pistol-whips one garbage man. "You can mark my words on that one."

"I hope your right Zeke. I really do." We all allow ourselves a few minutes to rest and catch our breath. I look to Morgan who grabs a few shells from the injured Dustmen and thumbs them inside the shotgun. Part of me wishes to ask where she learned to shoot, but now isn't the time. On our journey to the final elevator, we come up to a large flatland of wood, metal and trash; the literal height of our journey.

"Hey what the hell's going on? There's no one even up here?" Zeke complains as the elevator is up in place and our two companions get out. A voice from above cries out to correct Zeke's statement.

"I know you! The four of you! Locked me up like an animal, tied me to that bed, tried to electrocute me! I showed you, though. You and those pigs." Alden rants from his position inside this force-field sphere creation. Then the Dustmen start to arrive from other platforms in the tower. That's when the shooting starts.

"Zeke, stay back there. When I give the word, you go for the Ray Sphere. I'll keep Alden off you," Cole calls out to his friend as he gets behind a barricade. We call out the same to Morgan, whose shotgun we hear firing off to defend herself and Zeke. Lightning flashes left and right as we take out dustmen and their like; throwing up shields, chucking grenades and launching shockwave blasts at those we meet.

"I know why you're here, what you want," Alden rants. "Nobody's taking a damn thing from me!"

"The only way out of this hellhole runs through you, Alden, and by god you're not stopping any of us." Cole replies a little darkly as more Dustmen come to his aid.

"Youre a fool boy. Only seeing what others show you. But you'll learn soon enough." Tate says with the promise of a threat in his mad voice.

"Zeke, Morgan! Go!" I cry out as we have most of the dustmen around our area, leaving the two an opening to extract the sphere. I hear the cry of one or two Dustmen as if they're falling off the tower, but I don't know who did it. Dozens of conduit crabs charge for us in a mess of metal and the strange glowing fire holding them together. RPG's fly after us from the Dustmen Conduits as they try to blow us to kingdom come. Several times we come an inch from being blown away, only for it to pass our bodies or locations. We use our own rockets as payback and our aim is thankfully luckier.

"When my tower is complete; I will be reborn. This tired, old body will be gone, replaced by cold steel and concrete. And then I will fulfill my destiny. By god, I'll take what's mine." Alden yells out like a prophet.

"Keep it up brother. Almost got it!" Zeke calls out as he and Morgan settle for kicking and hammering it with gun butts and fists. Two golems arise from the trash and lumber towards the three of us; packing more garbage armor than normal. We all fight swiftly, mixing in rockets while I get close with my megawatt blades. The electrical wrist-sabers cut through the metal like a knife in butter, but it requires several slashes until it is completely destroyed. Then a helicopter lands on the tower and out steps three individuals whom we are familiar with.

"Kessler! You and your girls stole my childhood, my home! You dare come here!" Alden says with rage evident on his face.

"Poor, poor Alden. All that potential, squandered. Your father would've been so disappointed." Kessler says in a mocking tone.

"You dare mention my father! I'll kill you, all of you! Tear you limb from limb!" Alden shouts out with even more rage and fury in his tone.

"Zeke! Morgan! Get out of here! Run!" Cole and I shout out as we can guess what's coming.

** _Zeke yanked the Ray Sphere out of its cradle and Morgan made a break for it, only to be caught between Alden and Kessler with his girls. It was definitely time to escape, but Zeke just stood there. Petrified. You see, through the fear he realized that the key to his dreams, the tool to make him super-powered, was right between his hands. Morgan's words of advice fall on deaf ears as he holds the device. Asshole makes the choice to kill thousands, stealing their lives so that he'll be transformed. And then… Nothing. Everyone's fine. No change at all. Kessler's first to grasp the situation; saying how he claims to know what's wrong. If Zeke brings him the Ray Sphere, Kessler and those girls will be able to give Zeke the powers he craves, and more. They offer the same to Morgan, promising her power beyond her wildest dreams. Zeke looks us in the eyes and then makes his second mistake. Morgan tries to stop him, but we have bigger problems. Alden goes ballistic over the loss of the Sphere. The tower shakes and it starts to rip apart. Silver and I reacted to protect our teacher from the falling debris, but Cole was just dumbfounded. We barely felt the impact. Instead thinking one word over and over in our minds: Why?_**

* * *

><p><strong>General Herbison: Yeah you called it alright. Or at least said that something would be different.<strong>

**Okay I know that the fight at the tower was crappy, but I'll be glad if someone were to send me a re-written version of the fight on the tower. But until then, wait till next week for the next chapter. I've finished up Vengance and The Price now, but I've got to get the bridge typed up first. Some help would be appreciated with the comments or PM me. By the way I did try using gigawatt blades on a Golem and they do deal damage to them. **

**Also here's a crap ass OMAKE for you all:**

**((OMAKE: Vacation))**

_Let's see. Can't go swimming otherwise we'll kill everyone and everything inside the water; can't get splashed or we'll be stinging like crazy from minor electrocution. Wow… this is turning out well. Got to figure out where to go but can't think of anything. Well the grand canyon might work, Vegas, California, DC, New Marias, Maybe Alaska..._


	14. CH: 14 Alden's Rampage

**Yahoo chapter 14 is up and ready to go. Oh and to let you guys know, I might be thinking about doing an InFamous 2 story. So if you guys have InFamous 2 and if you want, you can create some missions for me to try and implement into my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>"I told you to pick someone you could trust," John calls us after the tower stops crumbling. "Two friends you trust should guarantee success. It appears not to be that way. Ninety-three seconds."<p>

"Zeke's my best friend, like a brother to me. He's about the only person I do trust. Or did, anyway," Cole says and adds the last bit with some anger.

"Well you blew it, all four of you. And now Alden's on a killing spree while Kessler and his girls have the Ray Sphere. We need to resolve both situations. Sixty-three seconds." John reports to us.

"You know, I'm starting to think none of this is my problem, or any of our problems. Maybe we should just let those four slug it out, and then swoop in and nab the Sphere when the dust settles."

"Is that what you think McGrath? What if one of them activates the Ray Sphere and kills another ten thousand people in the process?" John argues with the other facts and seems to win as Cole doesn't retort. "And who the hell knows what that Moya person wants with it. No, this is the only way. Thirty-eight seconds."

"You'd better be damn serious about destroying it. We're far from in the mood for lies," Silver says in her phone.

"You have my word. Alden's heading into the Historic District. Catch up to him, take him out, and then look for Kessler. I'll be in touch." John ends the call and sends us a GPS location. Silver and I get up and off from Morgan, sighing in relief that nothing bad has happened to her. Once that is done I have Sensei get on my back so we can safely get her down. Lightning crackles in my open palms as I push as much electricity out of them, gliding down at a much faster rate than normal. Just when I feel like I'm going to break my legs, the impact spreads throughout my body, still leaving me unharmed and along with Morgan. I let out a sigh and stretch my arms out to try and relieve some stress and aches. But then stress comes calling me again on a private number.

"Alden's tearing across that bridge, heading for the historic District. Stop him before he reaches the other side." John says as we make our way towards the bridge where Alden stormed off.

"We've got it," I reply. I look to Morgan. "Sensei it's better if you don't follow us. We don't want you injured."

"I am not the one to just to pray and hope while being unable to watch. I'm coming with you and I'm going to be with you," she says without any hesitation in her voice. "Besides, you never know if you might need some help." Cole sighs in frustration as she doesn't even back down.

"Don't get shot." He says and he rushes off towards the bridge. Silver runs after him with Morgan and me pulling up the rear. The first thing we notice is how thick the fog is surrounding the structure, almost like you could cut it with a knife. As we walk, the bridge shakes and groans with some sort of strain.

"Cole, what the hell is going on? There's something wrong with your phone – every time I try and call you, I get disconnected," Moya tells us as Dustmen start to shoot at us. "I've tried to call Laura's and Selvena's, but they aren't working either."

"I don't have time to run tech support for you Moya. Figure it out yourself," Cole replies and hangs up with "Later."

I help Morgan up one section of bridge she's unable to climb herself, but I'm glad she's come with us. The bridge has been creaking and groaning under some sort of stress, evident by the way sections of the bridge collapse whenever we try to cross them. As we find another section of the collapsing bridge, gunfire suddenly sounds out from below as machineguns start shooting at us. Silver sends a fireball straight at them and they three behind the turret pause long enough to grab cover. Unfortunately only one turret was destroyed and the other two turrets seem to be flaring with gunfire again. Cole rushes up and protects Morgan while Silver and I quickly take out the other two turrets. Just gripping the turrets and sending in electricity causes the gun to blow up while Silver's half-melt's half-blows up. Once the guns are out of the way, we all continue onward to where Alden is supposed to be.

"Alden! This ends, now!" Cole says as we thunder drop down onto the concrete of the bridge where Alden is supposed to be. What greets us is something far larger and more dangerous. It looks like part of a man, made entirely out of junk and metal.

"Holy shit…" I exclaim upon seeing what Alden has turned into. He is now this half-build metal man, with his body in the jaws of the creature. Words cannot describe how enormous Alden's latest creation is. The thing towers much more than the golems and is about the size of a three story building. Two huge arms are on either side of the creation's body and a single eye has been formed on the head.

"Ignorant piss-ants! This is what my father wanted – me, governing all that I could see. My destiny will be fulfilled! You're like Kessler, craving what doesn't belong to you. None of you understand, see the truth. But I do. I see it all." Alden rants with madness in his eyes.

"Just shut up and fight," I say as electricity crackles in our hands. Alden begins by throwing trash clumps at us, trying to send us over the edge of the bridge. Never the less we dodge them and counterattack with our rockets, being our strongest offensive power we have, and try to disable his arms. One of my rockets seems to hit Alden in the constructs mouth and he cries out in pain.

"You ain't stopping me! This is my birthright, my destiny!" Alden shouts out while I cry to the others to go for the head. Our rockets fly out and strike at Alden's real body even as more junk balls get thrown at us. Morgan seems to be fine, dodging them and hiding from them even though she's probably scared for her life.

"You think you can hurt me? Nothing can compare with what I've endured, what I've survived. You and Kessler are one and the same." Alden continues to rant as another missile strikes his head. He then starts shooting nuts and bolts at us from his eye, similar to the golem's arms. All that does is fuel our energy supplies, converting the kinetic energy into electrical energy.

"Has your psychiatrist ever told you that you've got some serious issues?" Cole asks while putting up a polarity wall against the bullet objects. More electricity projectiles fly through the air, curving around the bridge structure in order to strike at Alden. The telekinetic madman lets out another roar as he tries to defeat us. When he tries to cough up some sort of fireball, a napalm grenade from Silver disrupts the projectile and it detonates early. Alden's greatest creation crumbles in a heap of trash, harmless now that Alden is defeated.

"I'll kill you, that whore, and your thief of a friend. All of you!" Alden screams from under the rubble.

_** Alden no longer seemed like a threat to anyone, just some old guy howling about how Kessler had stolen his First Son birthright. Then he changed his tone. Claimed he wanted to work with me to get revenge, to join forces and kill Kessler. Guy must have felt my hesitation, cause in that moment of indecision he jumped. No normal man could have survived that fall. But Alden's a conduit. Same rules don't apply. Either way, this thing's coming to a head. My enemies are all gathered in the historic district. Selene's preparing them for the final battle. Yeah, this is the finish line. And I'm thankful I'm not crossing it alone. Silver's with me, and Morgan and Cole. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright alright, that's it there. Chapter 14 is done now.<br>**

**Meep: Yup. But you need to remember that Alden was going ballistic and the tower was shaking apart. Plus they thought Zeke would make the right choice and not go to the dark side.**

**General Herbison: I was shocked as well. But think about all the compliments Zeke gave Cole when he talked about his powers. He wanted to be just like him. But yes, they've lost that damned Ray Sphere yet again and now they've got to go into the Historic District.**

**Alright, again if anyone has any idea where I can get the Infamous DC comics PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me where I can find them online. I'd love to put them into this story, but I do not have them. Thank you all again for reading this story.  
><strong>


	15. CH: 15 The Test

**Alright everyone. Now I would like to tell you all why this chapter has taken a while. Thing is: I've got a job now. I start school at about 7:30 and work ends at 9:00. So that leaves me with only study hall and my two computer classes for me to actually type up stuff. But this story is drawing to a close now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>"Now that Alden's out of the way, it's time to move against Kessler. Strategically, though, he's got you pinned in the Historic District. Head over to the 19th Street drawbridge and open it. That way you have an out in case things go haywire. Twenty seconds," John radios to us as we make our way into the Historic District.<p>

"So where are you going to be?" Cole questions as John calls our phones.

"I'll be there when you need me. Five seconds," John immediately answers.

"Heard that one before," I reply. No respond comes as my phone says "Call Ended". I shrug and sigh. John's right; we are pinned in this district with no way to get out. He said our only escape route is the 19th Street drawbridge, so that's where we go. A few First Son gunmen appear before us with assault rifles and open fire. Morgan fires back with her shotgun in response, taking out one of the enemies. Cole, Silver and I work together to take out the others as the four of us scamper to the drawbridge; the same drawbridge we crossed all those days ago, when this first started. We charge up the bridge panel and the scorched bridge lowers. Due to the extent of the damage, it looks like it'll be a one-lane bridge going both ways. But it's a bridge that works at least. With that finished my phone suddenly rings and I get called by Selene.

"Our time together is drawing to a close Luna. And I fear that you're still not ready to face what is coming. So we've decided to accelerate things. Evolve or die as they say. Shall we begin?" As she hangs up, all three of us see one First Son futz around with some device before suddenly growing three stories tall. No, he didn't physically grow. It's some sort of energy field. We try shooting at the aura around him to try dissipating it, failing as the bolts pass through. Suddenly I find myself knocked onto the ground as an aura hand slaps me off my feet.

_So our attacks can't hit his aura, but he can hit us? How on earth do we fight this guy?_ I leap back a few feet away from its enlarged appendages and try to come up with a plan. An idea sparks into my head when I see Cole toss a shock grenade into the aura and it sticks to the man _inside_ the aura. What's more is when it explodes, it hurts him when his aura seems to disrupt slightly. I grin; it seems this giant has a chink in the armor, and we've got plenty of rocks to throw at Goliath.

"Shoot the man inside!" I call out and send bolts at the figure hidden under the aura. Our enemy tries to jump out of the way, but he stumbles around and takes the hits. The man inside groans as the lightning hits and he tries to shy away. Cole and I throw grenades at the giant while Silver throws her napalm grenades. When he falls to the ground he tries to get up and activate his aura when Morgan kicks him in the stomach, cracking or breaking a rib as a bone snaps.

"You okay?" Cole asks as he restrains the conduit with his electricity. Morgan nods. "He won't be a problem for a while. Cracked a rib." We're interrupted yet again by another call from the three stooges. But we all hear one voice.

"I know what Trish means to you, Cole. How much you love her. But we all have our part to play, even her. And that's why she's sitting here next to me," Kessler says in his cold voice. "I've planted a series of bombs across the city, and each is on three timers. Luna and Silver will need to be there too as they need to be shut down within a second of one another. Fail to disarm any of them before they detonate, and she dies."

"Cole!" Trish's voice sounds from the phones.

"You sick bastard!" McGrath growls out.

"We've engaged the timer on the first bomb. You don't have much time." Kessler hangs up and we all rush over to the GPS location, blasting and shooting at the First Sons that come up. Morgan picks up an assault rifle and shoots at our enemies, not wanting to be a burden. Between frying the masked soldiers of the First Sons, I admit she is a good shot about 50% of the time. Lightning flashes and gunfire roars as we have a small firefight to get to the bomb.

"Twenty seconds." Kessler calls from our phones as we break for the bombs, shields up and absorbing bullets. As soon as we make it to the explosives, we all drain the electricity from the timers and defuse the bombs.

"Two more people alive because of you three. Someone's brother, sister, parent," Selene speaks in place of Kessler. "The next bomb is armed you three. Clock's ticking."

All four of us instantly sprint for the next GPS location as it appears on our phones, taking out troops left and right.

"I don't expect you to understand any of this Cole. Not yet anyway, but someday you'll thank me. Of that I am certain." Kessler gives us a miniature lecture as we make our way to the park and the next bomb. Inside the electrical cage are three more people, two girls and a guy. Shields are put up with one arm and the electricity is drained with the other as the clock counts down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…

"That's five people now. Five people that will see another sunrise," Caia speaks before Kessler's voice takes over. "But I wonder; did you save them because it was the right thing to do or because you're trying to protect Trish?" The GPS beeps and gives us the location to the next explosives. Like lightning we dash through the trees, past pedestrians and make our way to the point between two towers.

"Tick, tock, tick tock, the final bomb is counting down. And it comes down to this – Your final test. From one roof hangs Trish, the love of your life Cole, and the mother figure of the two girls you've befriended. From the other, six doctors. Think of all the good they'll be able to do, the thousands of lives they'll save. Which is more important, Cole, Luna, Silver? The life of one or the lives of many? Bombs are attached to each platform. You have time to save one, but not both. Choose."

Morgan moves to go to Trish's tower but another call stops Sensei dead in her tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you take another step to either of those towers, both of them will blow up by our remotes."

"Thirty seconds to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. How do you guys like it? What will happen now? Who will live and who will die?<br>**

**General Herbison: Like I've said in the previous footnotes; if anyone makes an InFamous 2 mission my PSN is Firestar001  
><strong>

**Infinite-Bit: I'm looking for a free version of the comic, but a cookie for you for trying.  
><strong>

**As always, please review.  
><strong>


	16. CH: 16 The Choice

**Hey**** hey hey, I'm back everyone. Chapter 16 is up and running. Now I've got a job so posting it might not be until next week's Saturday so bear with me here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><em><span>What do we do? Argh! I'll have to think this rationally. Trish is an EMT, but she's one person and Cole said she just completed basic medical school. But those doctors, years of experience under their belts. EMT's can't perform complex procedures like surgery or transplants. Trish, please forgive me.<span>_ I make the choice and rush up to the building with the doctors hanging from it. My mind counts down the seconds as they pass, trying to reach the building's rooftop. Behind me, Silver and Cole race up the building towards the medics. Selene and Kessler said there was a triple-bomb-timer mechanism or something on the previous bombs, and I doubt this one is any different.

"Please get us down!" One of the doctors cries out as we reach the top. All three of us drain the electricity from the bombs and defuse them. Seconds count in my head, and there might be some chance that I can make it once these are defused.

"I wish there was some other way that Trish didn't have to die. She's such a special woman," Selene tells me when we finish draining the bombs. Kessler and Caia tell Cole and Silver the same thing. "But in times of war, crisis, one must learn to ignore their feelings and do what benefits the whole, not the individual…"

"… no matter how painful." An explosion sounds out from the other tower and sends Trish plummeting to the earth, and her death.

"Cooooollleee…." Trish shouts as she falls to the ground, flailing her arms wildly.

"TRISH!" He shouts with all his might, as if trying to make himself heard over a distance.

_ ** Time slowed down as Trish fell. Morgan tried to rush over to her, but didn't make it. And even with all powers, we couldn't do a damn thing. But for a second she sprang to life, just long enough to say she was proud of Cole for what he'd become, and for us. Proud we were helping people with these powers. She tells Cole how much she loved him, and how she thought of us like her daughters. She manages to tell Morgan to look after us, and hears the promise. She looks to me, Silver, and Cole. Her last words were; "I love you." **_

All of us cry, wish we could cry. But people are around, and we need to stay strong for them. Morgan helps us up and leads us to the park. Cole said it was her favorite place and the place where they shared their first kiss too. We had hoped to bury Trish in private, but others saw it happen.

"Cole…" One civilian starts to walk forward.

"I WANT TO BURY HER MYSELF!" He shouts back with grief in his eyes. The other man flinches away slightly, but he sticks two spades into the ground and walks a few steps back. McGrath lets out a sigh of frustration and anger, but he takes the spade and hands one to me and we begin digging.

"I'm sorry." I look up to the guy who left us the shovels as he speaks, but he walks away before any of us can say anything. Not that I can think of anything to say. We work together to dig a hole, Silver and I switching who digs with their hands and who gets the shovel. Our hands are dirty from the soil, but we keep digging. Cole doesn't want any dog to unearth her body or for a rainstorm to wash the soil away. I don't complain and neither does my sister; Trish really was a mother to us in a way. She would tell us to get to bed at a decent time, help us when we're all scraped up, even bringing blankets for us when we fell asleep on the hospital roof. I remember everything about her during the 19 days we've talked. Civilians have gathered, but Morgan helps keep them away from us, and they all respect our loss. We're going to have to thank her for that.

We work late into the night too, lightning and fire crackling on our hands as we watch where we work. When dinner came along, we could put Trish's body in the hole but we dug more, not really wanting to say goodbye yet. But eventually Morgan orders us to stop.

"Cole. Stop," she says calmly yet commandingly.

"I can't. A dog could dig up her body or the rain could wash the dirt away or people could step on her grave and something could happen to her body."

"Listen McGrath; you need to rest. No one can blame you for what you're doing, but it's time. It's late and you three need to get some shut eye," she says and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. I've been the one to dig a grave for someone I cared about. One of my students: Kit. You don't want to say goodbye, but you must. You're not going to forget her, but she'll want you to move on. Let me help." The silver-haired woman takes hold of his spade and dumps some dirt onto Trish's legs. I hear Cole's shaky breathing, and there are a few tears on his dirt-covered face, but Morgan doesn't let go of the shovel and continues to help him. Another dirt clump falls down, and another and another. Soon she's helping me do the same, and Silver, and she also helps fill in the grave.

We try to keep the dirt from falling onto her face, but soon the dirt falls that way. Our tears mix in with the soil as we continue to bury her, our bodies working on their own. Dig, lift dump, repeat. Dig, lift, dump, repeat. The worst part is that it ended too soon, with me patting the dirt down firmly.

"It's still not enough," I say and look around to find two wooden boards and a few nails. One of them gets an end sharpened to a point before getting the other board nailed into the opposite end. The cross gets stuck into the ground and Cole removes a picture of Trish from his wallet before sticking it in with another nail. Cole sits there for a few moments, possibly remembering when the picture was taken. Silver and I stay with him, crying our hearts out with the loss of another motherly figure. Sleep overtakes us with the deed being finished and I think Morgan brings us a blanket or two. But I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to give a shout-out to SilverEyeShinobi's "Blue Amps, Crimson Volts" especially for the scene where Trish died. SilverEye if you're reading this, tell me how this is. Not that it can compare to yours I mean. Ugh, late here gotta wrap it up<strong>

**General Herbison: Good. LOL. Hope you'll stay alive for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Okay, now I'm looking for the transcript, the dialogue for the InFamous DC comics; I'd appreciate any quotes you can give me from the comics otherwise I'll end up skipping that month.  
><strong>

**As always, review and alert this story.  
><strong>


	17. CH: 17 Vengance Part 1

**Okay now I know this chapter is part of vengeance, but I'm too tired (and lazy) to complete the full chapter. So suck it up and please deal with it, unless your sucking it up and giving me good comments, those I can live with.**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men. Do not pray for tasks equal to your powers. Pray for powers equal to your tasks." - John F Kennedy <em>**

**_ When I wake up the next day I remember everything. How we'd buried the one and only Trish Dailey in the park, her body alongside others who'd died since the blast. Dirt covers my arms, clothing and skin, but I don't care. Selene's going to pay for this. I'm gonna find that damned bitch. And I'm gonna kill her.**_

DAY 20

I'm woken up by my phone ringing. PRIVATE NUMBER. _What a surprise._

"I saw what they put you through," John calls us as we wake up. "Hell of a thing. Every minute those mad dogs walk the planet; all of our lives are at risk. Seventy-five seconds."

"Where the hell were you? If you'd only helped out, Trish might still be alive." Cole demands with grief and anger in his voice.

"Nothing I could do," John replies calmly. "She was dead the second Kessler got his claws on her. Fifty-one seconds."

"Spare us that bull shit! You just didn't want to put your neck on the line," I accuse with clenched teeth, lightning crackling in a clenched fist.

"Expose myself to save one person? I don't think so. But I can help you get some payback. The power grid on the southern half of this island never got updated, so it still uses the old external substations. Turn on all three and you restore power to the rest of the island. Fifteen seconds," John explains.

"And give us a new power in the process," Silver says with a nod.

"Exactly." 'END CALL' appears on our phones along with a new GPS location. I look at the grave of Trish and nod to the picture before taking off towards the sewers.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the last time we'll ever do this," Cole says as we all stand in front of the three generators, lightning crackling all around us. Morgan decided to wait on the surface for us while we navigate the underground.<p>

"Amen to that!" I say over the crackling of the downed power substations. We all climb in and force ourselves upward to reconnect the link to the Tesla coils. As lightning travels through my body and out to the other end, I have another vision. I'm swinging my arms downward and a humongous lightning bolt crackles down from the sky and strikes a truck. I do it again and take blow up a car in seconds. The last vision is of me using it on a single Reaper, in some form of overkill. I fall down and land on the floor, gasping as I feel the new power added to my arsenal, or maybe the Ray Sphere just unlocked what I could already do. Regardless, this is going to be used quite often I believe. Nothing is said as we rush over to the exit site, taking out First Sons with everything we have. I'm not sure when, but at one point I decide to try out the new power. So I swing my arms down, feeling energy course through me and… nothing. Nothing happens aside from a strange rumbling from the surface.

"Guess we need to be outside for it to work," I state as I duck from a bullet aimed at my head. _Although this one felt weird, like it was coming out of the sky…_ The First Sons shoot at us in a vain attempt to stop our progress, only to get blown up by fiery napalm and lightning rockets. The dark sewer lights up like fireworks are being shot around, but we all just keep walking down. If this time was a bit lighter I would've made a joke about this, but that's not the case. Once we all climb up to the surface we have a seconds worth of peace before hearing the honk of a turret truck as it rolls up to us, armed by the First Sons. Suddenly the vision of my latest power seems to make sense in my head, and I allow myself a small grin. My arms reach up into the sky and I feel the electricity in the air, feeling the power like on a thread as the balloon waits to be yanked down. So I grip it with both hands and I bring it to earth.

Lightning! A huge green-blue lightning bolt strikes the ground in front of me, the area around me going dark with the sudden clouds forming. I grit my teeth as it travels along the ground like a deadly laser from space. The bolt pillar curves to the right and strikes the turret truck, blowing it up instantly with the overload of energy.

"Oh, yeah. Now this, this is good," I say a little darkly, imagining the lightning bolt strike down Selene with a single use. _Oh that bitch will pay._ I turn my head towards two more truck honks as a pair of turrets rolls up behind me. Cole and Silver waste no time in using their powers, calling down lightning from the sky. Electricity crackles down and the ground gets scorched with the heat before the other trucks blow up.

"Yeah, fry you bastards," Cole says with a slightly maniacal grin as thunder booms from above. Morgan drops down from above a rooftop, wide eyed at our latest power. I feel drained from the lack of energy, reminding us of what we still have to do, yet a smile creeps onto my face.

"Cole, Luna, Silver, we need to talk," Moya calls us on our phones. "I know what John's been telling you."

"Listen. We have nothing to say to you Moya. You've lied to us from the very beginning," Cole snaps back with anger. No one can blame him

"I didn't have any other choice. I had to make myself appear sympathetic, get you to help me. The Ray Sphere can't fall into the wrong hands," Moya replies, her voice sounding like she's pleading for forgiveness for the lie. Too bad I'm not buying it.

"That's what they all say. 'It can't fall into the wrong hands'. Yeah, like your hands are the right ones," I reply with a huff as the four of us run towards the GPS location for the first substation. "So what was your real plan Moya? We find John and the Ray Sphere and then you take them and leave us to the wolves without a gun?"

"I would have done everything I could to get you out of there." Moya says. I think about the words she said. That's how they trick you, the words they use.

_I would have done everything I could to get you out of there. Doesn't sound promising at all. That's no answer, that's just an excuse to give us false hope. _I think with another shake of my head. _That's bull if I ever heard it._

"Goodbye Moya." The call gets cut off as we find the first external substation, looking similar to the previous substations only with an electrified wire mesh on top. Cole zaps the control panel and the machine whirrs to life. I leap on top of the structure and immediately feel the energy traveling through my body.

"Oh hell yeah, _this_ is some good stuff," I say, my hair standing on ends even while part of it is tied down.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Yet another product of not working on schoolwork during info tech and web design.<br>**

**Ancient Liddel: Thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters. I'll be sure to work extra hard to complete the next chapter for you.  
><strong>

**General Herbison: Thanks. I had some inspiration *points to SilverEyedShinobi's story* Still: you've lost your parents to the Blast, you've found someone who has become someone like a replacement for your mother, and now you have to watch her die all over again.  
><strong>

**So I hope you all like this. As always, please review.  
><strong>


	18. CH: 18 Vengence Part 2

**And here's another chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>"Those substations are old so they're going to need to come online in fits and starts," John explains from a one message call. "You're going to need to defend each one until it powers up."<p>

I grin as the electricity seems to crackle in my veins, empowering me with the energy of a power plant (in my mind at least). It makes me feel like I can do almost anything. That's when some First Son troops come along, rushing up to me. Another grin threatens to split my face and in my overcharged state I remember. These are the guys who helped Selene kill Trish. So these guys can feel the full power of my anger and grief. My arms are raised up and I grab the string, yanking down the lightning at my command. Green-blue lightning crashes down in front of me and trails the pathway towards the First Sons. To my side, a silvery-blue lightning bolt and a bright blue lightning bolt each travel upon their designated pathways. The clouds nearly block out the sun as the trio of thunder bolts slam into the ground from us, electrocuting any unfortunate First Son member in their path.

"Yeah, bring it on," Cole says as he presses his hand to the electrical wire mesh, fueling up in seconds before unleashing another thunder storm.

"We're almost there," Morgan reports, checking the meter at the side. "Keep it up." Silver clutches a hand on the electrified mesh of metal as she recharges from it, even draining it like a TV to hasten the recharge. Suddenly all the lights blink green and the station is finished charging.

"That one's good to go," Morgan says as she pats the machine. I leap down to the ground, coming off the power high with a shake of my head. We check our GPS's for the next station and walk over to it.

"So how much did Moya know about me?" John asks before reporting the time. "Fifty-two seconds."

"Hell if we know. Is it really that important?" Cole responds with the question as we rush out of an alleyway and pass several civilians. They smile and take pictures, but we don't stop for them. We're four conduits on a mission here.

"She works for a different agency and knew I was undercover. If she knew that much then it also means the NSA has been compromised, that someone is outing agents," John replies with seriousness in his tone. "Our entire national security apparatus could be exposed. Twenty-nine seconds."

"I think we've got more important things to worry about right now. We can deal with that other stuff once we've taken care of Kessler," Cole says, gritting his teeth as he mentions Kessler's name. The four of us duck into another alley as our movements bring us closer to the GPS location.

"Don't forget his girls; Selene and Caia," I add, remembering the strange women as well. When we reach the substation, Silver's the first one to leap upon it; electricity crackling in her arms as she stretches. I can imagine how she's feeling; just the power flowing through her body.

"I'm seeing lots of enemy movement in your area. Get ready for a fight." John hangs up as the first trooper rushes from an alleyway. The surrounding area seems to be filled with several tight alleyways, meaning she'll need to control her lightning in order to strike the ones on the ground and not the rooftops. My sister grits her teeth as she lifts her arms up, calling down the lightning at her command. A huge silvery-white pillar of electrocution falls from the sky, only to be joined by a blue-white and green-blue pillar of lightning.

Dozens of First Son men rush up to us with their guns and assault rifles. And they all fall down to the power of our lightning. A single lightning bolt is at least ten times hotter than the suns surface, and holds enough energy to power the entire United States. Of course, that's with natural lightning, not conduit lightning.

"You sons of bitches!" Silver cusses at them with gritted teeth as lightning falls down from the sky to take out a bunch of the soldiers. Morgan fires off twice from her shotgun and thumbs in a few rounds, pumping it once fully loaded.

"Die." Cole says darkly and I notice his lightning go from blue to red for a moment, almost as if it changed with his emotions or something. I charge up from the station as Morgan tells us that the second one is charged up. John loads the final GPS location into our phones so we can finish the job. And along the way, my phone rings.

"I saw what you did for Trish. Believe it or not I know how hard it is to bury someone you love. Especially someone as special as Trish." Selene's voice says into my ear as I hook up an earphone cord to the cell.

"I'm going to kill you Selene. I'm going to pound your ass into the ground, tear you apart piece by piece and incinerate your remains," I growl out as my blood boils in anger at this woman mentioning Trish's name.

"Yes, you probably will. In fact, I hope you do. You see Luna, we've been at this for a very long time now, my sister and I. And you see; we're very tired. Worn out. Won't be much longer now," Selene replies with almost no change in tone of her voice, making me get even angrier.

"How about you come out right here and now bitch? I'll be more than happy to kick your ass," I back talk with anger and grief for Trish fueling my hate.

"All in good time Luna, all in good time…" _Fucking bitch._ The final station is where Cole jumps onto the electrical charged plates and groans as the energy courses through him like wire. Yet again those bastard First Sons continue to assault us in their futile effort to stop us from giving power to the final island. Lightning scorches the ground in burn marks from the heat and energy as we take down Kessler's troops. It's not long before the final substation is powered up and the electricity floods the rest of the district.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up. The gas balloons and the beginning of the end. It seems now two of my stories are coming to an end. This one and my other one: Longpaw Zombies. So what on earth do I do next? Maybe re-work my Naruto X Longpaws story or possibly do an Assassin's creed story. Who knows? Anyhow on to the Re-reviews.<strong>

**Ancient Liddel: Yeah, like when guarding the medical supplies.  
><strong>

**General Herbison: Thanks. Hope you like the rest.  
><strong>

**Alright now, that's all for now. Now currently I don't have anything planned for the next chapter of the story due to homework and other things. But that's life.  
><strong>

**"Reality is a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there" ~ Me.**


	19. CH: 19 Us vs world  Seems fair enough

**Okay, reason I haven't been online for a while is because I've had to deal with school exams and make-up work. But now I am back, and I am going to continue this story. Note to self: back up this story as well as the others. Anyhow, I have just finished InFamous 1 (again), but this time on Hard. I've been replaying the game so I can remember what happened during what mission so I'll be able to write a more detailed chapter (without boring you guys). Okay, time to shut up and post this thing. Word count is over 2000, a gift since I haven't posted these past weeks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p>"Just found out what Kessler's girls wanted with Sasha – they're milking her like a damned cow, turning her mind-control tar into a gas based toxin. Forty-one seconds," John radios to us as the rest of the power floods the area. Silver and I let out a groan as we remember miss crazy from back in the Neon district.<p>

"Wonder if those psychos are related," Cole says, while I agree whole heartedly, the four of us walking away from the substation and onto the street to get away from the destruction we've caused. _Wonder if those girls are on the other team. Sasha seems to play for both. Ugh, stop thinking about it. Don't need nightmares again._ I shudder at the thought my thinking mind conjures up. Last time that happened, I didn't get much sleep that night.

"Yeah, they're freaks. Believe me, I know. But if Selene and Caia succeed in spraying the city with that toxin, they'd be able to take control of every person still here," John says, his voice serious. "And send them after you. Eighteen seconds."

"Sending people after us; story of our lives," Silver sighs aloud. "Kessler probably put them up to it somehow; most likely his idea."

"I think they're going to try and deliver it via balloons. Head over to the old Blue Canyon Building," John says. "One last thing: a couple of engineers just strung a power line from the Historic District back over to the Neon. Should make it easier for you to move around."

"Well that's good," I comment, even though White hung up on us. Another sigh escapes my lips as we rush across the streets and make our way over towards the building. Morgan manages to keep up with us as we head towards the correct building, heck; she even manages to climb it faster than us.

"Sensei, how'd you do that?" I ask, surprised at some of the skills she has. She just sighs and looks out to the horizon beyond this quarantine.

"Let's just say I had a life before you met me," Morgan replies. Cole and Silver climb up just then and look around.

"There should be a balloon near your location," John calls us and clocks the time. "Seventy-four seconds."

"Yeah, we see it." Cole points near a taller structure where a huge, gas spewing balloon floats in the sky.

"Damn things are spraying toxin all over the place, turning people into maniacs. In order to stop them, you're going to have to destroy the UAV circling it, then figure out a way to disable the balloon's shield," John explains while the four of us try to navigate over towards the balloon from the rooftops. "After you kill the shield, jump onto the platform and detach it from the balloon. Without that ballast, it'll just drift away. Forty-six seconds."

"Then we go after Caia/Selene," Silver and I hiss together, eager to rip them to shreds for all they've done.

"First things first you two," Morgan says, holding her shotgun in her hands. I just sigh, frustrated at the delays, but I know we'll have to stop the balloons before they cause problems. John radios to us that there are four balloons, one in each district, so we all vote to split up; Morgan and I taking the ones in the Neon. Time to visit the white-faced red-hoods. Morgan is carried on my back when I grind on the power lines, okay more like she holds onto my waist for balance while we surf across the line, but that's beside the point. While on the way, my phone rings.

"Listen Laura, I didn't know what was going to happen with Trish. I swear it." It's Zeke, but picking up and answering is the last thing I'll do now; the results of his betrayal still in my head.

"You there? C'mon Laura, say somethin'," Zeke says before he lets out a sigh on his end. "I guess I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, any of you. I tried calling your sister and Cole too, but… Anyway, I'm really sorry. Nothing happened like I thought it was going to. Story of my life, I guess."

He hangs up as we reach the balloon, standing on top of a tower. The UAV releases a rocket and I launch several of my own up into the sky, firing off a sniper shot at the aircraft. Like a magnet, the megawatt hammers soar through the air and strike the craft. Flames burst from the sides of the unmanned air vehicle before it veers towards us.

Morgan jumps out of the way and I duck just in time for the burning plane to fly past my head. With the drone out of the sky, I take in a deep breath. My arms charge with electricity and I call upon my lightning, lights going dark everywhere as the attack overloads the shield. Currently the balloon soars near the edge of the building, I leap off and glide towards it; gripping onto the ballast with one hand.

My sword is drawn and I hack away at the three hooks securing the lift, trying to destroy the balloon's connection to the counterweight. The first one falls down and after a few moments, the second one follows suit. My nose and throat burn with the gas as I breathe it in little by little, eyes watering from the vapors. One final strike hits the lock with my eyes closed and the weight falls with me.

"Luna!" I hear Morgan cry out as I fall down. Being a conduit, I get back up with no more than dust on my body. My mouth opens to answer, but all that sounds out is a hacking cough as the gas enters my lungs. My vision blurs and my body feels as weak as if I was in a powered down zone. Crazy citizens start to rush at me with sticks and rocks, but the cherry on top of the sheet cake is when _she_ decides to talk to me again.

**_"This could be so much easier for you, Luna. If you only helped me, I could've exerted control over those people, kept them from attacking you. But it's not too late. I can still be yours if we kill Selene. If we kill Kessler and Caia, then I will forever be with you, so you don't have to be alone anymore."_** Sasha telepathically speaks to me as I breathe in that toxin.

_Tempting, but I'm not going to do that. Now here's an idea: you shut the hell up and leave my mind alone!_ I mentally reply, blocking a fist from a crazy civilian. My hand twists the fist around and I shove her away with an apology. There's one more balloon that flies around in this district, and I'm determined to find it. I'm climbing up to the train tracks, intending to catch a train in order to find it. That's when my phone rings _yet again_ and a liar from the government calls me.

"Listen to me, Luna. I know you're angry, but this is bigger than you; much bigger than you or me or Cole or your sister," Moya says like she's pleading with me. "Bigger than all of us. The fate of our country, maybe even our entire world, depends on what happens with the Ray Sphere."

"Spare me the act Moya," I reply with anger in my voice.

"Imagine if it fell into the hands of a terrorist organization, what they'd do with it? The Ray Sphere isn't a weapon of mass destruction; it's a weapon of ultimate destruction," she tells me. "You've got to find it and give it to me. I can lock it up; make sure no one gets their hands on it."

"Yeah, for twenty seconds. Deal's off Moya. Find another lapdog," I growl back as I snap the phone shut, stuffing it back in its carrying strap. My legs spring me onto the train as it passes underneath, carrying me towards the second balloon. Once I reach my target, I leap off the train and feel my socket strain as I grip onto the pipe of one building. A little painful, but nothing a little electricity will fix. Another rocket-bolt combo takes out the second UAV and my lightning storm manages to disable the shield of the balloon. Gunfire sounds out from mounted turrets and I reflexively project my black-hole shield from an extended palm.

Feeling tired of distractions and annoyances; another rocket barrage hits the turrets and blows them up as the ammunition fires off. I'm about to take another running leap up to the balloon when Morgan stops me.

"You're not going to make it like that," she tells me, pointing to the gap in the air. "It's too far away to jump to like that. You're going to need a boost."

"Where on earth am I going to find a boost?" I ask when Morgan walks near the edge of the building, crouching down with her hands together. "Oh…"

"Let's make do with this until we find what we're looking for," Morgan tells me. "Now hurry up and jump!" The way she orders me makes my body start running at her; my brain hoping that I won't miss or step down wrong. The balloon floats closer and closer to our jump line, but we're not going to get another shot at this if we miss. My sneakered foot steps onto her hands and Morgan flings me upward and over her kneeled form. Both of my arms flail for a moment before I use my static thrusters to give me that last bit of distance towards the balloon. In twenty seconds the ballast falls down and the balloon soars into the sky.

This time when I land on the ground, John calls us again and tells us where to meet up: "You know, I think it's time we went on the offensive. I've managed to rig up an old police chopper with some surveillance gear, should help us pinpoint the Ray Sphere's location. Fourty-three seconds."

"You sure that's going to work?" I ask, raising an eyebrow before remembering he can't see it. "I'm raising an eyebrow at that one."

"Look I spent months following Kessler around, copying his notes. With the rig I've got on this chopper, and you three riding shotgun, yeah, we'll find it. Meet me by the old Ashford building in the Historic District. Sixteen seconds."

"What about Morgan?" I hear Cole's voice come on the receiver, as if we're all on the same channel.

"I'm going to need a copilot, ten seconds," John replies before he hangs up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, that's done and I've also got the Hunt for the Ray Sphere chapter all typed up. Might post that later today.<br>**

**Now for the re-reviews:  
><strong>

**godofmadness43: Yeah they are. Betrayed by Zeke, lied to by Moya, and Trish was killed by the three stooges from the future.****  
><strong>

**Manakete King: Hmmm... starting the story over. I could do that, but I might get lazy and have a copy-and-paste story while changing a few of the things around so they'll be evil. But at the same time I might not do it because I'll get lazy with it. Chances are I'm not going to do an evil version of this story, however I'll try to make a little OMAKE for the evil version.  
><strong>

**Lynn 'frostbite: I've actually started thinking up one idea for the festival of blood series (did download the DLC) so there is some promise there.  
><strong>

**General Herbison: Who knows? I can tell you that you've given me an idea on where I can go near the end.  
><strong>

**Ancient Liddel: Sorry this one took so long, but I did double my word count to make up for it (excluding author notes and these re-reviews)  
><strong>

**WillyXIII: Oh yeah, I definitely plan on continuing to InFamous 2. I do wish I had the DC comics that tell what's going on between InFamous 1 & 2, but I can't find any online. The wiki does give a summary of what happens, so I might have to make due with what I've got.  
><strong>

**IlLuSiOnRuSsIaN: Haven't seen the movie nor read the books. I'm glad you think my stories are amazing. Not sure about adding a new character. *blasts ponies and monkeys out of the sky with megawatt hammers*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay final word count is... 2385.<br>**


	20. CH: 20 Hunt for the Ray Sphere

**Alright everyone, chapter 20 is up and ready for reading everyone. And guess what? IT'S SUMMER EVERYBODY! That means I'll be able to post faster than normal, if time permits. However I'll be heading to a college orientation soon, so chapters might come to a halt if I don't post the ending chapter before hand. Oh yeah, I'm typing up the final battle as we speak.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna" Normal speaking<p>

**POV changes or yelling **

**_Used for quotes_**

_Thoughts _

_**Secondary thought speaker (Sasha or any other telepath)**_

_**Luna's narration**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Hunt for the Ray Sphere.<strong>

All four of us stand on the roof of the Ashford building as we wait for John to arrive. The sound of helicopter blades fills the air as a police chopper flies up to the building, a ladder on the copilot's side.

"Hey, get on!" John cries out to us. All of us jump on and Morgan gets into the helicopter's co-pilot seat.

"Threw a generator in back of the chopper - should keep that platform charged up," John says to us from the speakers underneath.

"Quite the setup you got going here," Cole comments as we feel the electricity flowing through our bodies.

"Kessler's positioned a mobile-jammer on each island, and the damn things are cloaked. They mask the frequency emitted by the Ray Sphere, which is why no one can find it. The dishes along the bottom of the platform are set to find the jammers. As I find each one, I'll feed you its location - then you can go down and destroy it."

"Alright, a game of hide and seek and destroy. Sounds _wonderful_," I say with sarcasm in the last word. "If only it were as easy as the game."

"Listen to me you three; don't get off the platform unless I tell you to. We need to time this right," John says with his serious tone. "If something goes wrong, if we make even a single mistake, Kessler will move the jammers and we're back to square one."

"Understood." "Roger Dodger."

"As I scan for each jammer, we'll have to be pretty close to the ground, so be sure to watch our backs. Once I get a lock on its location, we'll be able to speed up."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of anyone that crosses our path," Cole says. "Nothing's going to get past us." We start out in the Historic District and fly around, searching for the jamming devices. As we fly around one building, some of the First Son's open fire at us with RPG's. I duck as one goes past my head and send my own rocket back at him, blowing him off the roof. Lightning flashes in the air as we return fire and our own aim is noticeably better than theirs.

"Clear to go John," I report. The helicopter continues onward, picking up speed more and climbing a little higher into the sky.

"You probably don't know this, but I was chasing you Cole, the day of the blast," John admits after a few minutes. "Tried to stop you from opening the package. If I'd been a minute faster, we wouldn't even be here."

"So what happened?" he asks.

"Lost me when you ran a red light." We can all hear a little humor in his voice, as if he would like to laugh about it. "Pretty amazing, isn't it? One red light and look what happens."

"Yeah, a bomb goes off, we get powers and the government may as well lock us up with the lions," Cole replies. More RPG's are fired at us, and yet again we block the explosives or duck as they fly past the chopper before returning the fire. Soon we find the first jammers location and John 'parks' at one rooftop.

"Let's get this done," McGrath says, electricity crackling in his hands. Silver and I nod, drawing our swords and lighting them up with electricity as well. All three of us move, crossing a building via the wires. Cole takes out two of them with his sniper shot and our blades cut a strange robot thing in half. As we land on the roof, little rock things are suddenly tossed up to us.

"Grenade!" I cry out, kicking at one near my foot and hopping away from the cluster. The other two move back as they blow up, sending shrapnel everywhere. Gunfire sounds out from the First Sons as they open fire on us.

"Fire at will!" One cries out, shooting what looks like an AK-47, firing a few bullets at us. I put up a shield, sucking the lead into the blackness as it flies. Cole appears beside me and tosses two grenades into the alleyway and backyard of the apartment cluster. The troops down there scramble for a second before the shock grenades blow them into the air. Silver leaps down and blasts a fireball at one with a minigun, the heat melting the weapon as it fires back.

"I think I found it!" I shout out as I sense the cloaking device of the jammer. A lightning storm takes care of the jammer as I focus the green-blue electricity on that single point. It doesn't _feel_ that hard actually, as if the dish is acting like a lightning rod. Regardless of hows or whys, the jammer is destroyed and we all work to get back to the helicopter.

"So what's your plan for getting out of the city?" John asks us as we fly across the water, heading to the next district.

"Hell if I know," Cole replies while I add in my answer with, "I'll make it up as I go."

"Well you'd all better come up with something. If you think they're going to let someone as powerful as you three just run around free, you'd better think again," White replies.

"We appreciate the concern, but we aren't really worried about it," Silver says as she looks around for any Dust Men members.

"You should be worried. Very worried. You think they're not going to try and re-create the Ray Sphere?" John asks. "I gave them copies of every single schematic I could get my hands on, all the notes I nabbed from the shredders. But even if that fails they still have you three. Their own personal WMDs. My guess is that they'll capture you and lock you up, only letting you out when they need somebody wiped off the map."

Cole shrugs. "Well at least we're good for something."

The fly to the next jammer is more action-packed than the Historic District; more Dust Men firing rocket launchers at us but with the same accuracy as the First Sons. And the funny thing is, despite all they try to do to stop us; they're just an annoyance.

"Alright, found the next jammer. Head down there and destroy it," John orders us as he hovers next to another building. Finding the jammer is as easy as finding an neon light in the dark (using our psychic electricity spider-senses), but getting to it seems to be a little problematic.

"LOOK OUT!" I cry out as two golem's fire away bolts and nuts and trash at us like machine guns. I duck down as Silver and Cole use their polarity walls to absorb the impact, nuts and bolts clinking down on the roof. I call upon a lightning storm in order to take one of them out, not wanting to waste any time in destroying the next jammer. The faster we can get this done, the sooner we can go after the Ray Sphere. Junk crabs spawn from the conduits there, creating a miniature army of trash only to be destroyed with a single shockwave burst. As rockets fly around the battle field, Cole seems to spot the next cloaked jammer because the lightning man uses his thunder storm power on the device. With the jammer destroyed, the three of us climb our way back up to the energy-giving pad on the helicopter.

"Is it done?" John asks as we board the platform; either a reflexive question or to make sure we did the job. I believe it's the first reason.

"Yeah, it's fried," Cole replies as he gets into stance, all of us ready for the Neon district and the Reapers.

"Cole, c'mon man. I know you're there. Please pick up," Zeke calls us again as we cross the water. "Laura, Selvena, I know you two are there as well. Someone please answer me."

"Listen, I got nothing to say to you Zeke. And neither do the girls. As far as we're concerned, you killed Trish. You're just as guilty as Kessler or Selene or Caia," Cole growls into the phone, clutching it so hard I thought it might break. "If you hadn't taken off with them, she'd still be alive, and we'd be out of this god damn city."

"What do you want me to say?" Zeke asks. "That I'm sorry?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to disappear. Because if I find you, things are going to get ugly." Cole snaps the phone shut, his tone saying that he will carry out the threat without hesitation. The third jammer is guarded by a bunch of Reapers armed with AK-47s and a few white Reaper Conduits. They think they can stop us with that, but in the end they get their red and white butts kicked without any of us breaking a sweat.

"Alright John, the last one is destroyed," we report as the final jammer gets used as a lightning rod.

"I need to get some things ready before we go after the Ray Sphere, so try to get some sleep," he says, dropping Morgan off on a roof before he flies off. "When we make our move, Kessler and his girls are going to hit us with everything they've got."

"Don't you worry," Cole says with promise in his voice. "We'll be ready."

**_"Atlas was permitted the opinion that he was at liberty, if he wished, to drop the Earth and creep away; but this opinion was all that he was permitted."_**

**_— Franz_ Kafka**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now for the traditional Re-reviews:<br>**

**General Herbison: I hope they'll manage to defeat Kessler, I'm just as much on edge as you are. And I'm the writer for crying out loud.  
><strong>

**Manakete King: Well an OMAKE is something that some authors do to either explain something that goes on in the story, yet it's too small to put in the actual story, or it removes the focus from the main plot of the story. And yes it will give you an idea of what it would be like if they were evil.  
><strong>

**Godofmadness43: Very, very true. But that's next chapter. So you'll have to wait MWAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh* Alright, alright, put away the RFI, I'll make sure to post the chapter next week (which could be tomorrow or monday or tuesday)  
><strong>

**Ancient Liddel: It explains what happens between InFamous 1 & 2, what happens to Moya, Sasha, and I want them as well, but I'm too busy to buy them. And my local comic store isn't going to have them. (But I haven't really checked)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's a wrap everyone. Again, review this story because then I know people are reading it. And if I know people are reading it, then I'll post my chapters faster. Currently I have 'End of the Road' already typed up and ready for reading. And like I said before, I'm typing up the final battle between Cole and Kessler.<br>**


	21. CH: 20 End of the road  No seriously

**Alright, Chapter 21 is here for you guys. Hope you all like it. This has got to be the fastest I've ever posted a chapter, I mean; it's been 4 days and I'm already giving you guys another chapter. Maybe that's because I haven't started working on InFamous 2 yet. Heh heh...**

* * *

><p>Day 21<p>

**_"Atlas was permitted the opinion that he was at liberty, if he wished, to drop the Earth and creep away; but this opinion was all that he was permitted." — Franz Kafka_**

We wake up near Trish's grave, as it would have taken too long to go back to Bayview hospital and we didn't feel like going back to Zeke's house. With a yawn and a stretch, I get up and go through the motions I've always been going through each and every morning. As we walk towards the next GPS location, we all pass a TV where the USTV news is playing.

"Strange rumors have erupted from Empire City about the sightings of super powered individuals. In order to quell these rumors, USTV and several officials had a joint meeting. 'It's absurd' said the present General at the meeting. 'The very idea of someone having super powers is just a hoax created by the imagination of this generation'. Much to the humor of the current press conference the General then concluded that if super powers _were_ real, he would just give himself the ability to fly instead of taking two hours to drive each way to and from work." I clench my fists together as lightning crackles in my hands.

_They think this is some sort of GAME! Some HOAX? Oooohh! If I were not stuck in this quarantine, I would LOVE to show them what kind of hoax we are!_ I think with anger as we continue onward to the GPS location.

"Listen Luna, I know you want to kick their asses straight back to kingdom come, but we can't do anything about it now," Cole says as Morgan puts a hand on my shoulder, both of them noticing lightning crackling in my clenched fists. I let out another sigh as I know he's right. And with that in mind we continue onward to the location, ready to get that damned Sphere and get rid of it.

"It looks like they're keeping the Ray Sphere in the old examiner building," John radios once we reach the top of the building. "Going to be a bitch getting to it though. Seventy-eight seconds."

"So what's the plan?" I swear that has got to be the most commonly asked question whenever a raid or assault of some sort is about to begin.

"I got a canister of fentanyl rigged to the bottom of the chopper, should incapacitate everything inside. Unfortunately Kesslers got anti-aircraft guns surrounding the building and will tear me apart long before I can get into position. Fifty-seven seconds."

"So we take out the guns, you gas the bastards and we get the sphere?" I ask him. "All without dying?"

"That's pretty much it. But we only get one shot at this. Get over there and destroy those guns." John ends the call with an ordering tone, but at the same time I know he's going to stay to his word with destroying the thing. Three guns are up on the roofs of the buildings, firing off whatever sized shells or shots they use all at John's chopper. He wasn't kidding when he said they'd tear him apart. Bright green sparks glide from the point between my sneakers and the power wire spanning the buildings. A dozen lightning bolts fly from my outstretched palm and strike at the First Son's manning the weapons. Just as I'm about to strike down the anti air gun, a jet comes soaring over my head and the wind nearly blows me off the roof. Not that it would kill me or anything, but it would still be an annoyance.

"See those jets Luna? They're hitting targets all across the city, preparing the way for a ground invasion," Moya calls me as another jet roars past my building, dropping bombs onto the roads. "I warned you that if I lost control, they'll escalate things. You shouldn't have reneged our deal."

"The deal was void the moment you lied to us. All we ever wanted was to get out of the city, but then you had us pulled in to play scavenger hunt throughout this quarantine," I growl out. "Maybe if you told us the truth from the start we might still be your dogs."

"It doesn't matter, the military will attack anyone I've labeled a threat, and I have you three on the top of the list."

"You're not pinning this on us Moya," I retort back to that lying DARPA lady as one First Son feels my frustration in the form of a fist in the gut.

"I already have." She ends the call right then and there, leaving me pissed off again. My eyes look around for any more infantry belonging to the First Sons, but all I really do see is the anti-air gun that's firing at John and the jets.

"I don't have enough fentanyl to make another bomb, so this is our only chance. Take out those guns before they blow me out of the sky." John radios to us, bringing me back to my own mission. The area goes black as blue and silver lightning bolts drop out of the sky and onto other rooftops, and soon my own green electric bolt slams down onto the artillery in front of me. Metal twists and warps slightly before the ammunition inside just explodes the entire thing in a blast of fire and air.

"Alright you three, Morgan's waiting over by the safe zone building. I don't want any of you breathing in this stuff when it goes," White speaks to us as his chopper flies in close to the warehouse building. All three of us glide and grind back to the non-conduit woman as John swoops into the area. The bomb gets dropped onto the roof and soon this sick grass-green smoke is spilling out of the windows and roof. I'm about to smile and cheer when half a dozen of the First Sons rush out of the gas and into an armored truck.

"Damnit, we weren't fast enough. They loaded the Ray Sphere onto a truck. I'm going to keep them in my sights. You follow as quickly as you can," John tells us before he flies after them. I leap onto the power lines and begin grinding on them in order to keep my eyes on the truck. Cole and Silver (whom is carrying Morgan) follow behind me, each of us taking slightly different pathways, but we all meet up again as we slide across the bridge. As a bump in the rollercoaster comes in, I drop down in order to rush along the train tracks.

_Aw shoot! They're going past the tracks. Wait; maybe I can catch up to them if I head on the southbound tracks._ I think as the chopper flies past me and heads to the southern part of the island. The electricity carries my body south when I see a train catching up to me on my right. _Wait, if I'm on the left tracks, and the train to my right is running with me then. I'd better hitch a free ride._ I grab onto the railing of the car, hauling myself up seconds before the other train passes by. My arm wipes my forehead at how close I was to getting creamed.

"Luna catch up, they're getting away to the coast." John radios to me as I spot his helicopter fly near me. The truck with our package takes a left, heading away from the turn up ahead. As the tracks curve right, I leap off the train, allowing the momentum to carry me onto a side wire leading to the harbor.

"What happened to you?" A voice calls down to me. Silver is above my wire, Morgan hanging on her back as silver sparks drop down to me. Cole is behind her, his own blue sparks falling off the wire.

"I decided to take the train." I call back before we all jump off the electric lines and onto the ground.

"The First Sons have got a boat inbound, probably trying to take advantage of the fact that water will kill three out of the four of you. I've got fuel leaking all over the place, so you've got to catch up or we're going to lose the Sphere again." John radios while we dash over to the harbor, finding the boat and the truck.

I crack my knuckles and draw my sword, a gigawatt blade in my other hand. "Let's finish this once and for all." The other three nod and draw their own weapons, Morgan armed with what looks like an AK-47. I'm the first one to charge forward, leading the pack towards our goal. One or two of the First Sons come out from barricades to shoot at us, and they get shot down by lightning and bullets. We all move around a loading crate and suddenly these cans go flying around us, spewing out thick white clouds of smoke.

"Ack! Damned gas grenades!" Silver coughs as we all try to get a breath of air into our lungs, coughing away the smoke. A strange mechanical whirring noise fills the air near us and an egg-shaped device flies towards us. The grenade explodes and sends us conduits backwards from the blast, weakening us while gunfire shoots from outside the smoke. I activate my psychic vision pulse and find the red outline of a few First Son troopers outside the smoke. A napalm grenade flies over my head and lands at the feet of one such enemy, blowing him a few inches high from the detonation. Rockets of green and blue lightning fly up in the air before being redirected downward onto the pier.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Cole says before blue lightning falls down from the sky, taking out more members of Kessler's army. I blast shockwaves around to clear the smoke, and send a few of the men into the water in the process. A shock grenade is tossed into the water, electrocuting the gunmen that fell in. When we move to what appears to be the last stretch of the trailer-sized crates, the sound of a machine gun cuts through the air. Bullets tear apart the wooden crates as we move to take cover behind them, but the lead cuts through the wood like a chipper.

I get back onto my feet as the bullets fail to penetrate the shipping crates, calling down my green lightning onto the turret. The ground gets scorched with the electricity as the bolt travels forward, electrocuting the man operating the machine gun. A silver lightning blast falls down from the sky and takes out another turret. With the last of the dustmen cleared, we all head onward, towards the Ray Sphere.

"You know, I had that thing in my hands once," John begins as he catches up to us. "Kessler asked me to hold it while he adjusted some cables during a test. I could feel it pulsing, like something was inside of it, trying to get out."

"It's not right," Morgan states as she gazes at the sphere, watching the swirling orb float inside the protective force field casing.

"And everyone wants it." Cole agrees while my sister and I nod in agreement.

"That big lightning strike of yours should destroy the protective container and then we can blow the sphere sky high," suggests John as he motions towards the sphere and its container.

_** How many lives has that thing destroyed, corrupted? None of us can risk it falling into the wrong hands. But it gave us powers once before, if we use it again there's a chance we could be twice as strong. And then no one would dare challenge any of us. **_ Cole, Silver and I look at each other, exchanging words with a glance of our eyes. Cole's says that he wishes to destroy it, but I see inside he wishes to use it to protect people. Silver shakes her head at Cole's little eye-comment about using it. 'Weapons never solve the problem, only recreate them' she "speaks" while looking to me. I take in a deep breath and think about everything: all we've done, all we've worked for, everyone that's died ever since that day up until this very moment. I look at the two and draw both hands over my neck like two knives.

_** Trish's crumbled body flashes through my head, I think of Morgan, Zeke, Mom and Dad resting in whatever grave they're in. I join hands with my sister and Cole with my other. And together we hit that Sphere with everything we've got. But something goes wrong. The ray sphere cracks open, creating a vortex of energy. John's pulled in and it tears him apart. Morgan nearly gets pulled in, but Cole catches her and we all run. John and the ray sphere are gone, reduced to ashes. Nothing went according to plan, but at least the Ray Sphere's out of the picture.**_

"RUN!" I shout out as the Ray Sphere's vortex sucks up part of the boat as well as the pier that we're standing upon. Faster and faster we run, feet pushing off the concrete ground as the energy hole sucks in more matter. I'm finding myself running on bits and pieces of the concrete as the shore is less than a few feet away before I lunge into the air.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ I mentally scream as I soar like a clumsy bird through the air and find myself nearing the water before my arms are grabbed by three people.

"I am not going to have you die on me!" Silver cries out as she grips my left arm, Morgan grabbing my right and Cole struggling to pull all three of us onto shore. Suddenly I find more hands grabbing mine as a few nearby civilians work to help pull me up and away from the water's cruel surface.

"Thanks you guys," I say with a sigh of relief, backing away from the shore in case someone bumps into me. We all let out a breath as the realization sinks in; the Ray Sphere is finally destroyed. It's as if a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Then I hear my cell phone ring. PRIVATE_NUMBER.

"I'm _very _disappointed in you Laura. The Ray Sphere was the catalyst of your powers, and it could've strengthened you all even more," Selene speaks from her end of the phone, wherever that may be. "But you rejected its gift, tossed it aside like trash. I, for one, wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Yeah, well here's a news flash: I'm not like you or Kessler or your sister. It took me a good while, but I've finally realized something," I snarl into the phone. "This whole thing isn't about me, about what I want. Not anymore. It's all about keeping the city safe. And once you three are dead, no one will ever threaten it again."

"That remains to be seen," Selene says in her 'all-powerful-and-wise-tone'. Then my eyes grow wide as I hear what she says next. "Meet us at the Station Building." I look down at the phone and the blinking 'call ended' screen before flipping it shut. If Selene wants a battle, I'm sure as hell going to bring her one.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter, or maybe two more before the end of InFamous one. There is a chance I'll be doing InFamous 2 and Festival of Blood. So this is about 2680 words long, twice as longer as my usual 1000 word count. Maybe that's because the missions are getting longer. Hmmm...<br>**

**Re-Reviews:  
><strong>

**godofmadness43: I don't own any of the comics, but the Infamous wiki has the summary of the plot and I'll (hopefully) be able to work something out with that. Have to make due with what I've got.  
><strong>

**Ancient Liddel: Yeah, InFamous 2 is going to be on my list after this. July 5th or 6th is when I'll be heading to the summer pre-college course thing. Ugh. Life is going by too fast.  
><strong>

**General Herbison: Yeah, flying around, shooting anyone that shoots at you, vaporizing them into smitherines. The only hard part was when you had to take out the ground men when finding the jammers. (But then again, I did it on hard)  
><strong>

**Manakete King: Well I still hope you'll enjoy reading my InFamous 2 story. I'm still thinking about the power transfer device. I'm stuck on who gets what and if one of the twins should get a different 'element' or something.  
><strong>

**So that's everything guys. Really hope you review fast because, as of this posting, I'm up to the point where Zeke comes in and tries shooting Kessler. (And kessler throws him away)  
><strong>


	22. CH: 22 End Game and Silent Melody

**For every beginning, there is an end. And this, is the end of the story. Also I own "Silent Melody" just as much as I own InFamous. Jack and Squat. And Jack had to be used to pay my college bills.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And here we are, back where it all started," Kessler says, motioning with both arms to the destroyed building and area. "I was so worried you weren't going to live through the blast. But you were fine. More than fine actually."<p>

"I remember you. You were there after the bomb went off," Cole says while pointing an accusing finger at him. I look at him questioningly until I remember as well: _"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10."_

"You and Caia were there too!" I realize, staring daggers at the strange hooded woman who just watches me with calculating green-blue eyes.

"We've always been there Laura, I've been closer to you than you realize. Every step of your life." They end their post-imminent defeat speech by teleporting away, to the left and right and side. I draw my sword and go over to help Cole and Silver when suddenly Selene appears in front of me, her own blade drawn.

"So, think you can dance little girl?" she asks, swiping at me while I leap back. She takes another swipe at me while she talks. "You think just because you can wield a blade, then that will make you a Zorro?"

I charge electricity into my blade and slash back at her, sending electricity through her own sword to give her a shock. Selene lets out a cry of surprise and minor pain, much to my own annoyance, before teleporting away. I look left and right before getting blasted back by a wave of wind and lightning, like a super charged energy wave. As I struggle up, Selene punches the ground and a shockwave rises up from the ground, like a wave in the ocean.

"Shit!" My muscles work as I'm back on my feet, jumping upward and using my static thrusters in order to safely land on the other side. When I touch down, I see Selene breathing heavily; like she's a grandma that needs to catch her breath. That is my opening to attack; sending rockets and sniper blasts her way as well as moving in for close combat. The rockets and precision shots strike home, but all I do is a pin-scratch on her mechanical arm before she's up again. This time I keep my eyes on that bitch. She teleports left and energy crackles around her in a brilliant display of power. I duck down low just as a huge lightning bolt scorches a pile of junk behind me. Looking up from the ground I have exactly half a second to roll to the side as a second lightning blast fries where I just was. My body gets up to my feet just as a third energy line strikes the tips of my hair. I cry out in anger, launching more lightning attacks and even scoring a deeper slash in her clothing, drawing blood.

"First…" _Blood? _Before I can finish my statement, the scratch on her arm heals up right before my very eyes. Selene laughs out to me, as around us Cole deals with Kessler and Silver deals with Caia. Cole tries to rush out to a lamp post up near the edge of the crater when suddenly he's thrown back onto the hill in the middle.

"We're not done with you Cole," Selene says with a smirk, teleporting an inch away from my surprise lunge. A gigawatt blade is swiped at her neck, again only scratching the plating like a sewing needle.

"Very impressive. But this is only the tip of the iceberg," Selene presses her palm into my chest and teleports away, leaving a glowing green-orange orb attached to my stomach. The orb explodes the same second I realize what it is, sending my body flying to the ground with a groan of pain. I put a hand across my stomach, feeling what could be a cracked rib or two. A quick pull up of my shirt reveals no bone sticking out or anything, and the pain soon vanishes after draining a power line.

"You're a dirty bitch you know that!" I swear before Selene does another ground-pound, this time creating large black shadow mimics in her own image. Dark energy crackles between them, giving me the message to not get touched by one of them. But they all advance on me, even as I try to keep my eyes on the teleporting Selene. My sword strikes down one black clone, and a kick dispels the other. The area gets darker, as if the clones were sucking the light around them. When I feel one cold finger touch my forehead I see Selene's haunting face and… I don't know what happens, but I'm clutching my head in the absolute worst headache possible.

"LUNA!" I think I hear Silver cry my name, but my body rolls away from yet another blast from my opponent. It seems as though I cannot get a break, stumbling over to a power line and drinking it like I'm a vampire.

"Your mother was ashamed of you," Caia says, speaking to both me and Silver as Caia and her sister draw back from combat. "She wanted two beautiful little daughters who would play with dolls, wear dresses and grow up to be a teacher and a nurse, not two tomboys who play with knives."

"LIAR!" shouts Silver as a giant fireball is blasted at the pair, my own rockets joining in with hers. The two laugh even as the flames and electricity engulf them, possibly hurting them even as they laugh. When the fire clears away, the two aren't there anymore. The next second I find myself flying back into the hill with Silver, pain in my back from a kick.

"Your father wasn't around was he? He was always off fighting the war, hoping to get himself killed when you two couldn't grow out of your tomboy look. He never did tell you if he loved you or not," Caia continues as Cole seems to have enough of their talk. A huge blue bolt of lightning falls from the sky to strike at them. The duo let out a cry of pain and surprise, even as a shield seems to absorb most of the damage.

"That's not true! It's a parent's duty to love their children no matter what!" McGrath yells back to them. "So what if they didn't turn out the way their mom wanted them or that they don't act like common women do. That's no excuse to cut them off from the love of a parent!"

_Cole…_ A smile forms on my mouth, some blood trickling from closing scars as he talks. And a few tears mix in with the wounds, making them sting. He was in some ways a father to us, even if he's more of a big brother. Both of us drain energy from a still-sparking line and get up, determined to take them down.

"Oh I wouldn't talk Cole. Especially with your parents," Kessler says as combat starts again, lightning flashing all over the place.

"Your mother is ashamed of you McGrath. She lies, telling people you're a teacher. No one respects a bike messanger. And your father… Your old man carried a picture of Trish in his wallet, telling people she was the daughter he never had. Did you know that? He couldn't wait for you to marry her."

"It's no wonder Taka didn't ask you out on a date. Not even to the dance. You know he was the one who started the rumor about how you play for the other team. Look at you, you're as flat as a ten year old boy and you dress like one too."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I growl out, that attack on my pride pissing me off. Selene just laughs and I feel that tick mark getting bigger and bigger on my head before the anger bubble just pops. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSE YOU BITCH!"

Selene hesitates a little, long enough for me to score a deeper slash in her mechanical arm before she throws me onto the island. The teleporting bitch is then right in front of me with her arm reaching for my head like before. My own hand clutches her metal wrist in a battle when cold metal connects with scalp flesh. I swear I could hear the sizzling in my noggin as my brain is getting cooked by her electricity. In between cooking cycles, I realize that Cole and Silver are also beside me, getting their melons burned to husks like a marshmallow in a fire.

"You're weak, failures; all three of you. All of this has been for nothing," Kessler says with disgust as he stands over our forms. My sword falls from my grip as I land, gasping and panting for air and electricity. Suddenly gunshots sound out from two different weapons and the trio's shields activate to protect them. Four knives fly through the air, only to fall short of piercing the female's shields.

"Get your hands off of them!" Zeke shouts out, firing off more shots with his revolver. Morgan has two throwing knives in her hands, throwing them at Selene and Caia before she fires off with her AK-47. "Cole, make a run for it. We can take care of these gas hags!"

"This doesn't concern you fat man!" Kessler says as he sends a wave of energy at Zeke, hurtling the man out of the battlefield. Morgan fires off with her assault rifle at Kessler in response, but the bullets bounce harmlessly off his shield as well.

"Stay out of this grandma." Selene sends her own wave of energy at Morgan, throwing the silver-haired martial artist teacher into a nearby structure. I grit my teeth, from the pain in my ribs and for those two throwing our friends like dolls. "No one is going to save you this time."

"You're not going to be so glib when I ram my foot up your sorry ass lady!" I growl out, rising to my feet and charging forward with gigawatt blades extended. This catches both Selene and Caia by surprise and my anger fuels my energy, carving a slash that draws blood even in their shields and armor. That is when I find an opening. Removing the throwing knife from my leg pocket, I twirl it in my grip so the point is facing out of my knuckles. Electricity courses between my knuckles and my dagger as I send a super-charged punch into Selene's shoulder, cracking her armor and bringing red stains to it. A second thunderized punch sends the old bag of bones to the ground.

"DIE!" A bright green lightning bolt strikes down into her body, piercing whatever shield she might have and striking past her armor; all my anger and rage centered upon her for all that she's done.

_** I look down at Selene, reveling in my victory. Then I heard her whisper: "Trish, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please forgive us." Immediately she was on me; fingers digging into my face like before. As Selene's, Caia's and some of Kessler's secrets played in my head, I finally began to understand. I saw their nemesis, a beast intent on extinguishing all life. In those early days they could have used their powers to stop it… but instead fled with Cole's family, leaving others to fend for themselves. Hunted for years, Selene and her sister watched with Kessler and his family as the rest of the world went to hell. But by then it was too late; too late to fight, too late to save anyone. In that moment of failure and grief, together the three used their newest and most dangerous power, and they went on a one-way trip back in time. In an attempt to rewrite history, Selene and Caia aided Kessler as they seized control of the First Son's and accelerated the Ray Sphere's development. Decades spent plotting the blast, organizing the quarantine, finding Cole, Silver and me. Yet the thing that drove them onward, their single link to the past; was a picture of Kessler's wedding day… when he married Trish; Zeke was his best man and Trish's two bridesmaids… were none other than Selene and Caia. My brain lurched, unable to accept that Selene and I were the same. That she'd come back in time to mold me into the savior she failed to be. Going so far as to kill the woman Cole loved, that she – **I** – came to think of as a mother, so none of us would be tied down by emotions. No, she wanted me strong, ruthless, brutal, fearless… so when facing the beast I'd be capable of making impossible decisions… all for the common good. And then she fell back, finally dead. Her final message, my final message, burned into my brain. I took one final look at my future self and turned away, rage curdling inside. I hate everything about Selene and Kessler, but I know that when the time comes, _**I will be ready…**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Epilogue:<span>**_

"Sis, come on. Wake up fuzzball," Silver cries out, yanking off the covers from underneath me. I squawk out in protect, arms moving to cover myself in case Cole was around. I'd forgot to put something on underneath when I started sweating last night. Both of us blush red as Silver hands me a shirt, and I put it on my body.

"Erm, well… we were going to go with Cole to the park, if you wanted to come…" she says, neither of us looking at one another to try and forget what happened. I slowly nod my head and agree, slipping my belt onto my shoulders before walking with my sister. That is when we pass a television that shows the USTV news station up.

"After weeks of around the clock search, the CDC has just announced that it had developed a cure for the Empire City plague. Side effects are said to be quite mild and the vaccine has a 99% success rate. Officials went on to say the distribution of the cure, administered by a single shot, will begin tomorrow. The hope is that the quarantine will be lifted within one to two weeks, an event that could include the ceremony of Staton Bridge."

"Two words: About Time." I state with boredom, but then slowly grin. If there will be a ceremony, then that means there will be cameras and live coverage that broadcasts to everyone else in the world. In short, we can use them to expose the truth of what's happening in our city.

_** I thought it would be the end; that when Selune and the others were gone, life would go back to normal. Now I understand: this IS my life and there's no going back. But the gift of these powers will be my, our, burden until the day we die. The people around here love us, but how long will that last? What's going to happen the first time someone expects us to be there and we're not? I don't know who to trust. Moya is still around, planning God knows what. And Zeke; I don't even know what to think. _

_ At least with Morgan-Sensei, Silver and Cole; I don't feel alone in this. Morgan's teaching us again, like before the blast; like nothing has happened. Even Cole has been getting a few lessons, after she knocked him on his back in the assessment spar. Silver and I had a good laugh as we saw him try to correct his stance. They're our new family now, Morgan and Cole. **_

As we round the corner, we pass by a band playing in the streets and hear their song. So we both stop to listen to it:

_If ever we drop  
>Remember we lost<br>Inside the reasons  
>Whatever we'll know<em>

_A silent melody_  
><em>A surface memory<em>  
><em>A sound symphony<em>  
><em>Became a part of me<em>  
><em>A sudden shift between<em>  
><em>A different frequency<em>  
><em>My hand has spread the sea<em>  
><em>It's like there's a god in me<em>

* * *

><p>I find myself bobbing my head to the music and actually think about the lyrics and how the song seems to … fit our current predicament.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And when the fear comes<br>White amber rain falls  
>A somber wind calms<br>I'm under his thumb  
>What have I let go?<br>What have I become?  
>I don't know either<br>Whatever we'll know_

_A silent melody_  
><em>A surface memory<em>  
><em>A sound symphony<em>  
><em>Became a part of me<em>  
><em>A sudden shift between<em>  
><em>A different frequency<em>  
><em>My hand has spread the sea<em>  
><em>It's like there's a god in me<em>  
><em>A silent melody<em>  
><em>A surface memory<em>  
><em>A sound symphony<em>  
><em>Became a part of me<em>  
><em>It's like there's a god in me<em>

_It's like there's a god in me_

"It's like there's a god in me…" I softly sing the last bit and wave to the band with a smile. They wave back and holler something or another at us as we walk by, and I know that they recognized us. After all, we are two of the three Heroes of Empire City.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is all I've got. Last chapter, if there is one, can be used to handle any questions you readers might have in regards to the story and plot.<br>**

**General Herbison: Well I tried shooting the military with my redirect rockets. The rockets moved up and followed the jet, but they didn't hit them.  
><strong>

**Ancient Liddel: Actually, even if you are Hero and you press the sphere together, you immediatly get changed and locked into InFamous mode. Right then and there. So even if you healed a bunch of people, you're not going to be able to get blue lightning again.  
><strong>

**madrox23: Heh heh... yeah that kind of scene _has _crossed my mind a few times, but as of now, I'm unsure if I can work that kind of scene into this story. Maybe in the 1 month between InFamous 1 & 2 or even in 2 I'd be able to have some kind of scene between them. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them to try to get something like that going. **

**Manakete King: Hmmm... Well I was thinking Luna could have something to do with wind or air, but I'd love to hear the other power ideas.  
><strong>

**Now due to popular request *cough* Manakete King *cough* I present to you an OMAKE of what would happen if the trio were evil. And for those of you who've seen it, yes I was watching Hellsing Abridged at the time. (Just don't watch it with your parents within earshot for those that haven't seen it)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((OMAKE: InFamous VERSION))<strong>

"Ha ha ha ha! Burn baby burn!" I cry out with a joy filled expression on my face as black and red-green lightning falls from the sky, vaporizing anything unfortunate to be caught in its path. Civilians run away from me, only to be struck down as a massive dark fireball slams into the ground, scorching the fleeing prey.

I look up to the building where my sister grins, wearing some too-small leather outfit and holding up a very jagged blade. Where it was once smooth and straight, it's now curved and hooked; promising to draw more than just blood on the first slash. When I look around, I notice the military has arrived to put a stop to us.

"Stay where you are!" One soldier cries out as he advances forward. "Don't move or we'll shoot."

"Well let's see. You _would _be intimidating," I start with an evil chuckle, moving my fingers up around my fishnet and leather top. "Well, that is; if you were intimidating."

The soldier looks at me like I'm crazy, which I actually am. "Are you mocking me?" He asks with anger in his voice. My grin spreads wider at his anger, making me seem like some demented devil. Again, the very thing I am.

"Mocking you, oh no no nooo…" I state while waving it off. "Psh, hell yeah I am." I turn behind me and whistle. Red hooded Reapers storm from behind me and charge forward; bearing assault rifles, bazookas, machine guns, and especially some conduits. I watch with a wicked smile on my face at the carnage that comes about. It's good to be an evil bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now what the heck to I do?<strong>


End file.
